Top of the Line
by alias-hw
Summary: The Borg are the undisputed leaders of the adult products market in the universe, and their latest product is about ready to hit the market. B’Elanna happens to win the test product.
1. Chapter 1

Top of the line.

Well, Seven has always been my favorite Star Trek character. Not just for looks, but also because I love that Borgness. But now the time has come where I have some fun with the, oh so, often heard jokes. However, don't get me wrong. While I do poke fun at a lot of things in this, this also is a real story; you could say it's just a different way for B/7 to get together.

If you have a problem with Seven being brought back to the personification of a lust object, don't read this. And with personification of a lust object I mean, basically a living vibrator; to be stored away when finished using. Just remember two things though. First, how things start isn't always how they end. Second, just like all other stories of mine, this one abides by the golden rule; stories must have a happy ending.

This story changes along the way. This was supposed to be nothing but fun, so you will see some lame ass jokes in the beginning. But, somewhere along the line the characters became more real to me and the lame jokes ebbed off, so don't be surprised by that change.

Also, for this to work you will have to ignore the fact that 'in reality' Starfleet would never stand for such a (mis)use of a living being.

In this story I also break one of the lines I normally have. Normally I never mention the word 'gay' in my Star Trek stories because I firmly believe that in the Star Trek universe being gay, or not, would be a total none-issue. In this story I do bring it up, but mostly so that I can use it to poke fun at the 'but that doesn't mean I'm gay' you see in some stories.

Rating; Adult

There aren't any full sex/love scenes in this story, but there some parts of them. There are also some other sexual situations.

Besides that, there are things that can be considered crude comments, but I simply think that between lovers, it's alright to say things like 'I'm going to fuck your brains out.'

Pairing: B/7

Author: H.W.

* * *

Top of the line. 

By H.W.

Chapter 1

Janeway sipped her coffee and hummed softly. Today was going to be a good day, she could feel it. Life was going to be good. She nodded her head a little in affirmation. Yeah, good, happy, day.

Suddenly Tuvok spoke up, "Captain, sensors are picking up the formation of a Trans-Warp corridor." Before Janeway could even ask, Tuvok added, "A Borg cube just dropped out of Trans-Warp and is matching our course and speed."

"A Borg cube, out here?" Janeway asked, to no one in particular, before looking to her right when she heard B'Elanna mumble 'oh shit.'

"Captain, we are being hailed," Harry said after a moment.

"On screen," Janeway commanded as she stood up. She had never dealt with a Borg representative before, but it had been on her mind pretty much every day since becoming lost in the Delta Quadrant.

The screen changed from the Borg cube to showing the face known all over the Universe as that of the Borg Queen.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of a visit from the Borg Queen herself?" Janeway asked.

"Ah," The Queen said happily. "It is good to see that our commercials are also viewed as widely out here. The marketing team will be happy." Looking at the padd on the desk in front of her the Queen asked, "I'm looking for a B'Elanna Torres? Her address is listed as 'on that Federation ship lost in the Delta Quadrant.' Please, tell me you have her onboard; the address was a little imprecise. You are the sixth lost Federation ship we found."

"B'Elanna?" Tom asked as he turned around to look at the blushing Klingon... that is if Klingons did blush. "You ordered something from Borg R Us? But, why? We are so happy together."

"And I told you that you should stop playing those role playing games with Megan. We broke up two months ago; I can't help it if Megan loves to play the little Klingon for you. Just for your information fly boy, let me tell you, my sex life has been a lot more active since I have been single again than that it was when we were together, if you know what I mean." Looking at the view screen, B'Elanna added, "And you, your catalog clearly stated 'neutral brown packaging.' Somehow I don't call a Borg cube 'neutral brown packaging.'"

"Well, you would have gotten that if we would have sent you the 'oh yeah baby' vibrator you ordered, but we are happy to tell you that you were our gazillionth customer. Congratulations, we are here to reward you with our best product."

"Really?" B'Elanna said happily. "What did I win?"

"You, my dear," The Queen said proudly, "Have won our first ever sex doll model that we are willing to give the 'top of the line' certificate. I have to admit, when I saw this wonderful product, I was tempted to keep the doll myself. But, I'm a businessperson after all. Um, which reminds me, you still will have to buy the vibrator, otherwise you aren't a customer and we can't give you the sex doll."

"A sex doll?" B'Elanna said hesitantly. "I don't know, can't I pick something else? I mean, we have holodecks; I can create anything I want there. I just bought the vibrator for a little fun at home."

"But B'Elanna, with our sex doll, you can have ALL the fun at home. Come on, do it already. Do you have any idea how bad it would be for business if you were to decline our sex doll when handed to you for free? The word would spread. We are planning for this sex doll model to be the next revolution on the sex market."

"Well, alright then," B'Elanna said reluctantly. "But, I want full service with it, and the vibrator for a token price."

"Now you are just being mean," The queen pouted before suddenly grinning. "Did you ever think about coming to work for us? I think you would make a great sales person. Alright, you've got a deal. I'll beam over in a minute so that we can personalize you sex doll."

"Um," B'Elanna said, not really knowing whom to look at. "Captain, I, um, seem to have a guest coming over. Could I, um..."

"Sure, B'Elanna," Janeway said in complete understanding. "Just one thing though. I don't like the fact that you were in the possession of a Borg catalog. I'm afraid I will have to confiscate it. I want it in my possession in one hour, got me?"

"Yes, ma'am," B'Elanna said with a grin. "Um, you might want to check out page twelve."

* * *

"Um," B'Elanna said as she looked at the padd in front of her. "That's your top of the line model?" Slowly B'Elanna started to wonder if maybe this was some kind of joke. 

"Now, don't let the looks fool you. This is the blank model, now we go change things to make her just the way you want her."

"Alright, to begin with, can you make her a him? I'm not gay, you know."

"What?" The Borg Queen asked before saying, "Oh, come now, surely you have thought about it."

"Thought about it?" B'Elanna asked. "Sure, who hasn't? I mean, every time I'm having sex I'm imagining it's a woman. That's normal, isn't it? So what if I can't get off unless I think that tongue belongs to a woman, that doesn't mean anything, right?"

"Of course not," The Queen said in complete understanding which was driven by the fact that she was the perfect sales person. "So what if you only sleep with women, or the fact that just thinking about touching a man's... you know... makes you want to puke. Doesn't mean a thing. Everyone in the universe knows; as long as you don't say it yourself, you aren't gay. You only turn gay when you say 'I'm gay...' um, that was only an example, I didn't say that and meant it of course."

"Right," B'Elanna agreed. "So, can you make it a he?"

"That'll be a little bit of a problem," The Queen admitted. "To turn it into a he we would have to use a different base unit, and the he unit is still in development. We estimate that the 'he' base unit will take another thousand years of development."

"What?" B'Elanna asked surprised. "I can't wait that long! Why do you have the 'she' model ready, but not the 'he' model?"

"Well, it seems that we have some major design flaws in the 'he' model and we estimate that it'll take us a thousand years to get all the flaws out of the guys." Suddenly the Queen smiled. "But all is not lost' the 'she' model comes with all kinds of accessories free of charge. Well, free for you anyway. If you want you can attach a 'lifelike' attachment. Just think about it, hon. Exactly the size you want, and it lasts, and lasts, and lasts. Doesn't go limp after just one shot. Perfect. I promise you, it's just like real; you won't know the difference."

"But it can also be removed right? I mean, if I have to go for a 'she' model, I want to be able to feel and taste and go inside and... um, but that doesn't make me gay you know."

"Of course not. It's just that you would be silly not to use all the possibilities that come with the model, right? Well, not to worry, as soon as you remove the attachment, she will be all nice and tasteful woman down there."

"Oh, alright already," B'Elanna relented. "Let's go design my sex doll."

"Great," The Queen said exited. "Now, as I said, this is just the base, so let's see what you want. First things first. What species? We have a choice of over ten thousand species. And if it matters with the species, what skin color?"

"Well, since it's my sex doll, I would say... human; I like how human women look. As for skin color, let's make her pale. White. I once saw this white woman at the Academy, and she looked hot, um, not that I was looking, of course."

"Of course," The Queen said. "Well with human you also get extra body options. How tall, and what about the body build? Do you want her skinny, or a little heavier? How about muscle mass?"

"Let's see," B'Elanna said thoughtfully. "I would say a little taller than me, that way I can look up at her eyes. You know that way I can pretend that she is a guy, since I'm not gay and all that. As for body build... I don't like skinny, but I also don't like overweight. I love shapely curves though."

The Queen took a moment to push some buttons to enter the choices B'Elanna had made until now and then showed it to B'Elanna.

"Great. Well, not to be picky, but could you make her middle a little smaller? You know the famous hourglass figure."

"I could do this," The Queen said as she shifted some dimensions around. "Make the middle a little smaller, but add a little to her butt. I have to do that to keep the weight balance of the model."

B'Elanna looked at the padd and her eyes got a little larger. "Don't you dare change that again; that's perfect! Man that's one cute butt. Not that,"

"It matters," the Queen finished for her, slowly growing tired of the ongoing 'I'm not gay.' But, B'Elanna was a customer, so the Queen was not about to point out that she got the point by now.

"As for muscle mass," B'Elanna continued. "That's kinda tough. Is it possible for her to look like that, just normal human muscles, but still be a lot stronger? I have this fantasy, you know, about my partner being stronger than me, way stronger, and I love playing into that strength. I then love to tease her, and play, until she's had enough and just... takes me. Um, you know?"

"Right, you mean he, and just said she because we are talking about the 'she' product," The Queen said. "Don't worry, not a problem. How strong do you want her to be?"

"Let's say... fifty percent more than me? That should make her strong enough to be a little bit dominant, and that way I can still fight her a little without having to worry about actually breaking free."

"Fight?" The Queen asked.

"Well, I am part Klingon, so I have to say that I kinda like that; just for my image," B'Elanna said, before saying a little softer, "But I don't. However, I do like to play 'one-up' from time to time. You know, have free hands that are captured, so that I can free them, only to have them captured again with a little more force. Stuff like that. Fun stuff."

Believe me, I fully understand," The Queen assured as she made a note of the strength level that the model had to have. "Alright, that's the base model then. Let's start with,"

"Actually, I have a question. How about maintenance? I mean, can I do the romantic thing and feed her chocolate? Or give her other sweets when I'm pretending to make up for a fight? Will that make her body change?"

"You don't have to worry. She comes with all kinds of implants that will keep her body perfectly like you want it. Due to warranty concerns though, I must point out that she will be made of organic material so she will age and all that. But, again, the implants will keep this at a level that is as best as it can be for a human of that age, since human is the species you have chosen."

"I guess that's alright," B'Elanna said with a shrug. "That way I can also play house and pretend that she is aging along with me, right?"

"Right," The Queen agreed. "Alright then, let's start with the details. Hair?"

"Of course, I don't like bald."

"Alright, hair it is. How long?"

"Well, I don't know," B'Elanna said thoughtfully. "I mean, I guess short hair would be good, it would take less upkeep, but I think there is something really sexy about long hair on a woman, um, not that I would look of course."

"Of course not," The Queen assured. "Well, the good thing is that this sex doll comes with our latest model of mind. Huge storage room, lot's of knowledge, and a full program for self maintenance. Trust me; she is fully self-sustainable, so taking care of the hair will be her problem, not yours. She just will 'happen' to like to having her hair as we will program it in to her base memory; which you will now make choices about. So I would suggest we give her long hair, but also the tendency to keep it in a bun unless you like her to have it different for the occasion you and the doll are in at that moment. As I said, since she has the self-maintaining program, she'll take care of her hair herself. She will remember how you like her hair in different situations and keep it like that to please you."

"Great, let's do that then," B'Elanna said excitedly, her mind filling with images of holding on to the long hair while the sex doll was between her legs, oh yeah. Keeping her own caramel skin and her black pubic hair in mind, B'Elanna added. "Can you make her a blonde; platinum blonde?"

"No problem," The Queen assured. "If I may suggest; if you go for platinum blonde, I would also pick blue eyes. I think it's a killer combo."

B'Elanna pictured the blonde between her legs looking up at her with blue eyes, oh yeah. She was nodding her head even before the fantasy had come to full fruition. Then she thought about other situations and changed her mind a little. "On second thought, can you make them mostly blue, but with green flecks thrown in? That way her eyes will look blue most of the time, but with the right color clothing or backdrop, they will look green."

"Oh, I like your imagination," The Queen said, happily changing the color just that tad.

Lush full lips came next as well as a broad stubborn jaw. Soon they reached the breasts and B'Elanna hesitated. "Um, this will sound silly, considering that you are building her, but, um, her breasts will be real, right? I mean, I like large breasts, but I find it even more important that they are real. I mean, large breasts should hang like a nice, half-filled sacks of water, and not look like balls that have been glued to the body. Um, not that,"

"You ever looked, right," The Queen interrupted. "Rest assured, since she will be created from organic material her breasts will be fully real and all human, no implants there."

"Great," B'Elanna said as she looked at how the Queen changed the breast size once scale up to there actually being a breast size. "Um."

One more scale up.

"Um."

One more scale.

"Um."

The Queen sighed. "Why don't you just tell me how large you want them?"

"Why don't you just start with the biggest realistic size and we'll go down from there," B'Elanna said a little sheepishly.

"Well," The Queen said a little thoughtfully. "I'll be confined by the waist size you wanted, and the fact that I can't touch the butt. Larger breasts need a bigger counterbalance, you know. So, if I can't change those two, the best I'll be able to do for you will be a 36-D."

"Perfect," B'Elanna said right away. "But all real, right?"

"As I said," The Queen affirmed. "Trust me, they're all real."

Lower they went and B'Elanna spent almost twenty minutes while driving the Queen wild with designing the bellybutton in just the right way. Then came the question again; "Hair?"

"Um, let's hold up on that option for a second."

"Alright," The Queen said with a frown before they went lower and B'Elanna actually spent over half an hour to get the sex doll's most intimate place just right.

"Alright," B'Elanna said. "Now back to the hair question. Can you show me with and without?" Only seconds later came the firm and decisive voice, "Bald, most definitely."

After that only the legs were left, but the Queen's hope that this would be done in a moment was quickly dashed. Twenty minutes later the long legs were just the way B'Elanna liked them.

"So, are you satisfied with the overall picture?" The Queen asked as she handed the padd to B'Elanna.

B'Elanna looked at the padd for a few minutes, and tried to ignore the fact that the image of the naked woman was making her wet in a very certain place. "She is perfect," B'Elanna finally said. "Only thing I think should be different is the nipple color. With the blonde hair and pale skin, I would say that the nipples should be more pinkish and not brown."

"You are right," The Queen had to agree. She changed the small detail and showed the end result to B'Elanna.

"Looks great," B'Elanna said before asking, "I'm wondering though. Just how many will there be like her?"

"Well, there will be an outrageously large number of sex dolls, but her; she'll only be once. The image you just created won't be saved once the body is made, so the only way someone can come close is by redesigning her. There are also the things to consider that we are going to pick now about her personality. I'm not going to guarantee you that nobody will ever make the same choices like you did. But I can guarantee you that this person, once created, will be more unique than a real person."

"I'm glad to hear that," B'Elanna said relived before suddenly asking, "Wait a minute, there is more designing to be done?"

"Of course," The Queen said. "There are her personality traits, character, knowledge, stuff like that. There are also the implants. We understand that if you have a sex doll around you every hour of the day, you might as well use her for other things than sex, so they come with a wide range of implants that make her function more efficient in daily life. Again, due to warranty concerns, I must point out that some implants will be seen on the body."

"On the body? I don't know." B'Elanna said thoughtfully.

"It is your choice," The Queen said. "It will make her even more unique though. Also, just think about it. Give her an artificial hand that works just like a real one, and you have a hand full of convenient tools, that also has some very nice ridges on it." The Queen winked at B'Elanna while she changed something on the padd. "Here, look at this. Nice fingers. Very, very, nice ridges, and the hand still feels soft and warm like a real hand. Just think about it, B'Elanna. Just imagines how those ridges feel as she moves her fingers in and out." Another wink. "Hard ridges, yet the metal is pliable so that the hand can move like a normal one. We spent years on perfecting that alloy."

"It does have potential," B'Elanna agreed, not wanting to admit that she had just gotten a little wetter yet. "Alright, let's see a list of potential implants."

"And not to forget the enhancements," The Queen added while lowering her voice to a whisper. "Did you ever wonder what those people at the other table are talking about? Well, if you have her hearing enhanced, she will possess a hearing that will make it possible to hear things that are impossible for you to hear, and she can then tell you. Same goes for sight, and smell. The best thing is, enhancements like that don't change the looks or feel of the body in any way. Well, vision has an implant that comes with it, but we'll get to that in a moment."

With a smile, B'Elanna went over the implants and enhancements. She decided that as far as knowledge went you never could have enough. It was bound to be of convenience to be able to wonder about something and have someone nearby that knew all the answers... right? So the memory would be filled with all the information the Borg could stuff in one brain. As for visible implants, the most prominent one was still the artificial hand. B'Elanna had debated for a moment about the implants that would result in the clear visual reminders above the eye and the starburst on the cheek, but then decided that this would add to the character of the sex doll. Besides, the benefits of the artificial eye were well worth the implant above it.

"Alright," The Queen finally said when all was over and done with. This meeting had reminded her once again why she normally left the sales meetings to the people that worked for her. There were only so many three hour long meetings one could stand in which you would hear over and over, 'I don't know, maybe,' and definitely only so many 'not that I'm gay or anything' one could stand. "So you are happy with the final choices you made?"

"Yeah, I think I am. But, you did say that modifications could still be made if I change my mind?"

"No, what I said is that modifications to the mind can still be made. That falls under the extended warranty you get. You are lucky, because you get the model for free, you also get the full warranty. But, the body you chose, once that is being made we can't change that. It's organic material, and while we can reprogram brain cells to hold different information, we can't reprogram arm cells to let the arm grow longer."

"Oh, no, that's fine. The body is great as it is."

"Good. In that case we will beam the sex doll and the charge unit over by tomorrow. That way you have time to prepare for both."

"Wait a minute," B'Elanna said. "What charge unit?"

"We are proud of the fact that we extended the battery life of the sex doll up to where the sex doll can go 72 hours without recharging, but they still don't last forever. The charge unit is designed because of that. With the older model sex dolls there are a lot of people that store the dolls in the charge unit until needed. Your choice, of course, but if I were you, with what else you can have her do for you, I would just have her active when you are."

"Guess you got a point," B'Elanna agreed while wondering where to put the large charging unit the Queen was showing her. "I'll have a look around my quarters tonight and send you some coordinates so that you can beam it all directly in to place."

"Great. I promise you, you won't be sorry."

* * *

The hum of the transporter made B'Elanna look up, despite her plan. She had decided to act casually and had grabbed some padd to pretend that she was reading. But she quickly saw that the effect would have been ruined anyway. The blonde merely stood in her charge unit with her eyes closed. B'Elanna had decided to have the charge unit, and the sex doll, placed in her bedroom beside the bed; nice and close in case B'Elanna needed her, right? B'Elanna thought about that for a moment. Charge unit just sounded wrong. Something else would sound better. Padd? No. Seeing how the charge unit wrapped around the blonde a little on the sides, B'Elanna went for alcove. Alcove, yeah, that sounded alright.

She looked up at the blonde that stood on some kind of pedestal that was about thirty centimeters high, and she had to admit that they had gotten the curves of the blonde just right. B'Elanna's eyes came to rest on the chest of the blonde and B'Elanna grinned. Oh yeah, they got that right as well. B'Elanna couldn't wait to see the woman naked, instead of in the silver cat-suit she was wearing at the moment.

Her eyes drifted down the body, to the feet, and lower still. B'Elanna realized that the pedestal was some kind of storage place. She opened it and saw all kinds of interesting things. She realized that these were all the 'accessories' that came with the sex doll. Her eyes got a little wider when she saw some of the accessories and imagined their use. On top of it all lay a padd which B'Elanna took and started to read while she sat back down on the bed.

'User manual of Borg Physical stimuli product X44-65-HYUY-6343-7888-FGHH996-GGGH-74422DFG-7OF9 (Recommended short name 7OF9.)'

B'Elanna frowned at the name before deciding that she did indeed like the short name, kinda. "I think I'll change that to Seven of Nine, or Seven." Then she continued reading.

'Thank you for buying this 7OF9 unit. Rest assured that with this model, the first model ever to carry the prestigious 'top of the line' classification, you have purchased a product that will bring you satisfaction for years to come. Please do take a moment to read this manual fully.'

B'Elanna took a look and saw that the manual was over a thousand pages long and stated firmly, "I don't think so." Knowing that just like all manuals the important stuff would be found in the beginning, B'Elanna decided to read until she had enough of it, and from than on only call on the manual if she ran into a problem.

'Charging. Please be advised that the unit 7OF9 (named only 'the unit' from now on) has to be fully charged before first use. A full charging will take approximately eight hours, but can take up to twelve hours the first time. After this initial charge you can check the charge level of the unit at all times by placing the unit in the charge unit and reading the power level on the screen. This screen is located on the left side of the charge unit. The unit itself comes with a build in power monitor, so at all times the unit can tell you what the power level is, and also give you an estimate on how long the unit can still function without having to recharge. Please note that this will only be a rough estimate at best and that the actual time remaining before recharging is needed can decrease vastly depending on intensity of usage.'

"So much for that," B'Elanna mumbled. She had kinda hoped to be using the sex doll that night.

'The charging of the unit is extremely simple. Place the unit in the charger; it will begin to charge automatically. To ensure the utmost convenience of the user, we have programmed the unit with complete self-sustaining program. Unless otherwise directed, the unit will go charge automatically when needed. For your own convenience, you can preset times that the unit will prefer to recharge at. This way the unit can charge while you are at work or at sleep.

'Other maintenance. Of course, the unit requires periodic cleaning. Again, the unit comes with a completely automated program; all you need to supply is a sonic (or water) shower, or a bath, as well as cleaning agents like soap and shampoo. There is a small chance that the cybernetic implants will need periodic maintenance. While the unit comes with a full set of tools and a program for self-maintenance, we strongly suggest that you have a local engineer become familiar with the cybernetic implants.'

"Great, at least I can do that myself," B'Elanna said happily, knowing only too well that if a manual said that there was a 'small chance' that it was sure to happen at some point.

'Since the body of the unit is made of organic material there is a chance that the unit will suffer from any problem a normal humanoid may suffer from. We would strongly suggest that you have the unit periodically examined by a certified Physician.'

"Hmm, I guess I can take her with me when I go for my physical," B'Elanna mumbled. "I don't think the Doc will mind. In fact, that way she can listen to him go on and on and he will leave me alone. Perfect."

'Food and beverages. The unit comes with a fully functional set of intestines so the unit can ingest and digest foods and beverages as normal humanoids do. We would like to suggest that you check what is considered poisonous for the species the unit is modeled after. This because there is a chance that it is also poisonous for the unit. Note, the unit does not have to eat or drink at all, but it will prolong the time between charge cycles. With a normal food ingestion the battery life can even be prolonged to 72 hours.'

"Hey, wait a minute, you cheated," B'Elanna said, even though the Borg Queen clearly couldn't hear her. "You said that the battery life was 72 hours, not 72 hours if I also feed her." But B'Elanna really wasn't too annoyed. She was an engineer; if there was one thing she knew it was products coming with hidden costs. Besides, she kinda liked the fact that the unit could eat just like B'Elanna could. If there was one thing she hated about being alone, it was the eating alone. In the mess hall she could sit with others, but in the morning, or evening... Now she could simply have the unit eat with her and pretend that she was a real person and not a sex doll. After all, the Queen had already hinted at the possibility of using the sex doll for other things. There was nothing that said that your sex doll couldn't eat with you as well as eat you.

'Clothing. Clothing is optional, of course. However, the unit does come with several colorful form-fitting bodysuits. These have two purposes. First of all they are perfect to teas your friends with. You can have your sex doll walking around and being a lust object that everyone drools over, yet she is still 'decently clothed' with no viable complaints that can be made. Second, the clothing actually serves a preservative function. The clothing regulates the unit's body temperature and keeps the skin in perfect condition. When wearing the specialized clothing the unit will preserve energy and lengthen the battery life of the unit. They also keep the unit looking young and healthy longer. More specialized clothing can be found at: followed the link and actually forgot to breathe for a moment when she saw the price of the extra clothing. It was outrageously high. In fact, one suit cost more than her yearly salary was. It made B'Elanna wonder though. At first she had just assumed that her getting the unit was some kind of marketing gimmick. Now she wasn't so sure anymore. Maybe having reached a gazillion customers really did mean something to the Borg and the really did give her something that was really worth something.

Since she was on the Borg site anyway, B'Elanna decided to have a look. She didn't find the unit though; only a reference that the unit existed in a testing stage. Being smart, B'Elanna entered the full serial number for the unit and did finally find the unit in the 'platinum customers area.' Seeing the listed proposed price for the unit once it would be marketed, B'Elanna decided never to tell anyone just what the Borg would ask for the unit once it hit the marked. Somehow she didn't want to tell her friends that her new sex doll was actually worth more than the space ship they were traveling on.

She read on a moment longer and the only other interesting thing she found was a warning for the customer to understand that the unit would need some training to make her more personalized, but that this training could be done verbally. Which B'Elanna had of course simplified to, "In other words, I have to tell her what to do."

Deciding that she had done enough reading, B'Elanna put the padd aside and walked over to the unit. She looked up at the unit for a few minutes, all the time thinking that they had really outdone themselves. Every curve, every detail was perfect. There were some things that had been changed on the suggestion of the Queen, and now B'Elanna could see why the Queen had earned the title of best sales person in the universe. The Queen had seen the overall picture, had known that some details sounded great, but would just ruin the total package if actually done.

Secretly B'Elanna was glad that she had gotten a 'she' unit. To her self she had long since acknowledged that she was gay. She knew that to most Federation species, including humans, sexual orientation was long since a none-issue, but there was the fact that she was also partially Klingon, and that's where the problem lay. Same sex feelings simply did not exist in the Klingon species. It wasn't even that they did exist and were simply ignored. No, they really didn't exist. So B'Elanna, who was actually quite proud of being part Klingon, didn't want to be seen as gay, even though she definitely wanted to be.

B'Elanna had to chuckle when she thought back to how she had been playing with the Queen without the Queen noticing it. Once B'Elanna realized that the Queen was the perfect sales person, in other words telling you exactly what you wanted to hear, B'Elanna had come back time and time again to 'not that I'm gay.' It had been hilarious, and also impressive, to see just how many different ways the Queen had come up with to say 'of course not.'

As much fun as that had been, the underlying problem was still real. B'Elanna had never liked being with a guy and really could only get off if she closed her eyes and pretended that it was a woman. It really wasn't that hard. Fingers were fingers, a tongue was a tongue, and with that other thing... well, one could pretend that it was a toy. It was just that you couldn't pretend like that when returning the favor. But now, now she would be able to play with breasts.

B'Elanna grinned as she stepped on to the pedestal and slowly let one of her hands drift over the sex doll's covered chest. Very big breasts even. Oh yeah. B'Elanna was 'that' close to saying 'vroom vroom,' but decided not to since it just didn't fit to the situation.

Now she could have her woman, and yet pretend not to to others. She could honestly state that the Borg only had a 'she' model, but that the model came with a 'just like real' attachment for 'down there.' B'Elanna looked down, to the sex doll's crotch and wondered. In her mind she had already decided that she wouldn't use the attachment, but now she was wondering if that was actually such a wise choice. Somehow it didn't seem like such a bad idea now.

Somehow it actually seemed like fun to have a woman take her like that. Now she didn't have to pretend that it was a toy; it really would be a toy. All that she needed to do was chance the programming a little so that the yucky stuff wouldn't come out. Thinking about it some more, B'Elanna smiled. Yeah. If she knew for sure that the yucky stuff didn't come out she also wouldn't mind taking 'it' in her mouth, preferably, after it had been coated in B'Elanna's own juices. B'Elanna liked how she tasted, it would be fun cleaning that off. Yeah.

B'Elanna let her eyes drift to the other side of the sex doll, taking in that awesome butt. She brought her other hand to the butt and gave it a squeeze. Oh yeah, just right. A great firm butt. B'Elanna just knew that the sex doll would have an absolutely great 'rolling butt' when she walked. Of course, that had also been listed as one of the standard features on the design padd and she would have had to change that if she had not wanted it. B'Elanna had been smart enough to keep that feature.

Squeezing the butt made B'Elanna wonder. She moved her other hand back up to the large breasts and squeezed one of them experimentally. She grinned. Perfect, yet again. This was the only thing on which she had gone against the Queen's advice, and now she was glad she had. The Queen had told her during the fine designing that she could also change the firmness of the breasts. The Queen had suggested that B'Elanna went with 'Extra firm'; that way the large breast would always be in the perfect position to look great. B'Elanna had seen the point, but had decided that she wanted a real look more than a 'perfect place' look.

B'Elanna didn't want breasts that would stand out even though the sex doll was lying on her back. No, B'Elanna wanted some real movement. Breasts that hung to the side if the sex doll was lying down, or that fell forward when she bent over. And, of course, the ultimate, how they swayed when the sex doll was performing certain repetitive motions. So, B'Elanna had decided to go for the standard 'firm' option.

Feeling the surprisingly firm yet supple flesh moving with her hand movements, B'Elanna knew that she had made the right choice. Besides, B'Elanna was kinda looking forward to playing with the breasts and she didn't want it to feel as if she was squeezing in a bag of Plasma Conduit repair gel. She wanted them to feel real. She had gone to great lengths to have them look real; last thing she wanted was for them to feel fake.

B'Elanna was looking forward to feeling between the sex doll's legs, feeling how another woman felt down there. But she decided that she really didn't feel like figuring out how to get the bodysuit off the sex doll. So she decided to simply charge the unit and have her take the suit off herself. Of course, at that point B'Elanna didn't yet realize that the real reason she didn't do that was because it just felt wrong. B'Elanna didn't know it yet, but even at that point, the sex doll was already becoming more than just a sex object.

B'Elanna stepped off the pedestal and spent a moment looking for the alcove's power cord. She found it and quickly plugged it in. The alcove came to life, so to speak, by suddenly being engulfed by green light. B'Elanna frowned for a moment. There was no way that she could sleep with all that light in her room. A moment of studying the control panel of the alcove brought the solution and B'Elanna brought the light setting down to the lowest level.

"Computer, turn off the lights."

The computer did so and switched off the lights in B'Elanna's quarters. B'Elanna grinned. Perfect. Now the green light was soft enough that she would be able to fall asleep, yet bright enough that it would be enough that B'Elanna wouldn't have to switch any other light on if she needed to go to the bathroom.

B'Elanna spent a moment to strip and get in to bed. That would be another great thing about the sex doll. B'Elanna liked to go to bed naked, and also walk around her quarters naked in the morning. No reason to get dressed, only to get dressed again some time later. The sex doll wouldn't care, and wouldn't say 'but you can't blame me for thinking you want sex when you get in to bed naked.'

Sex, that would be another thing. The sex doll came with a changeable setting. B'Elanna knew that her own sex drive changed. There were days that she wanted it every free minute of the day, but there also were occasions where she didn't feel like sex for a whole week. For a human that didn't sound that surprising, but for a Klingon, going a whole week without was like an eternity. The scale for the sex doll could be set all the way from 'sex, what is that?' to 'oh yeah, I want it NOW.' B'Elanna would always be able to set the sex drive settings of the sex doll to her own sex drive. Perfect.

That way it would seem even more real, the sex doll would ask for sex also instead of just performing it on order. B'Elanna had hesitated over that character trait for a moment. She had the choice, either it would have seen 'always in the mood, just ask' or 'I might not be in the mood, but if I am, I'll be sure to ask.' Even though there was the chance that the sex doll would tell her that she didn't feel like having sex, B'Elanna felt that it would add to the realism of it all. It would be give and take from both sides. B'Elanna thought that this was a safe choice because if she really wanted sex now, she could simply set the setting of the sex doll up and still get it.

From her vantage point on the bed B'Elanna could look up at the blonde standing beside it, and B'Elanna spent a moment to do so. Damn, she looked hot. Yet there was something else as well. There was something about the sex doll that felt 'good.' Forgetting all thoughts about great sex, and having someone around that B'Elanna could simply tell to shut up, there was something that made B'Elanna feel that the sex doll belonged in her quarters. As if it had been the one thing that had been missing to make her quarters a home.

B'Elanna sighed happily and prepared to go to sleep when she got a message that the Borg Queen would like to speak to her. With a sigh B'Elanna put on her PJ's and a minute later opened the connection.

"Ah, B'Elanna. So, how do you like the unit?"

"Well," B'Elanna said as she thought about it for a moment. She decided to play nice. After all was said and done she had gotten the unit for free, so B'Elanna decided to let it pass that what was promised and what she had received weren't exactly the same thing. "She looks great, feels great too," B'Elanna finally said. "More than that I haven't been able to check since she has to charge first."

"Sorry about that," The Queen said sincerely. "Believe me, we would love to send out fully charged units, toys, and other products, but we can't. It's an insurance issue."

"That's fine," B'Elanna assured. "She is charging as we speak. I was planning on trying her out tomorrow after work."

"Perfect. That fits perfectly with why I'm calling. I just got the news that the Zamba sector has been opened for free trade. You will understand that I just have to be there to set up our marketing base. I'm afraid that because of the distance I won't be able to be back for two weeks. So I would like to suggest that you try her out tomorrow, like you said. If something is wrong, we can take her with us and fix her so that you can have her back in two weeks. If everything is fine, you keep her and we will be back in two weeks to see if there were any problems. I mean, the unit does come with a full warranty, but we never know how far or close you are to a service repair ship during your travels."

"I can understand that," B'Elanna assured. She understood that even the perfect Borg distribution system was bound to the laws of physics, and time. Since B'Elanna was looking at the view-screen she never did see that suddenly the eyes of the sex doll opened and that her head was turned, clearly listening to every word of the conversation. "I'll get off from work tomorrow at three. Give me time for a bath and then for me to try her out and you can call me around... five?"

"Five sounds good. If there is any problem, and it's a small one, we can fix it on the spot before heading out tomorrow night."

"Great," B'Elanna said with a grin. "Until tomorrow then."

After closing the channel, B'Elanna stripped again, and looked at the sex doll once more. Of course it still stood exactly the same; head straight ahead and looking as ridged as an iron rod. For a moment B'Elanna wondered. Maybe... Looking at the alcove's information screen B'Elanna saw that the sex doll was only charged five percent by now. B'Elanna sighed. No, that wouldn't do. The test really did have to wait until tomorrow.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Top of the line.

By H.W.

Chapter 2

The alarm awoke B'Elanna in the morning, and the first thing she saw, after opening her eyes, was her sex doll still standing in the alcove. Exited, B'Elanna got up and looked at the indication screen on the alcove. With a frown B'Elanna noted that the sex doll was charged to 99 percent. B'Elanna was tempted, so tempted. But, the manual had clearly stated that the first charge had to be a full one. B'Elanna decided that one percent couldn't take that long anyway and turned around to walk over to the replicator, only to have the crap scared out of her by an outrageously loud; 'REGENERATION CYCLE COMPLETE!'

"God damn it," B'Elanna growled as she stalked over to the alcove and brought up the sound level indicator on the control panel. "Which moron has a factory setting of Cargo Bay level? Which idiot would stow something as fine as this away in a Cargo Bay?" As B'Elanna was talking to herself she brought the setting down to 'bedroom setting' and pushed the button for 'repeat last information.'

"Regeneration cycle complete." B'Elanna grinned, now that was more like it. That she could even sleep through. Looking up at the sex doll, B'Elanna realized that the unit still hadn't moved. Then she slapped herself against her head and moved away from the alcove. "Duh, idiot, she isn't activated yet. Alright, let's see. Borg Physical stimuli product X44-65-HYUY-6343-7888-FGHH996-GGGH-74422DFG-7OF9, activate."

The eyes opened and focused on B'Elanna, but nothing else.

"Hmm, this might take some work. First things first though. Borg Physical stimuli product X44-65-HYUY-6343-7888-FGHH996-GGGH-74422DFG-7OF9, register a designation change. As of now your designation is Seven of Nine, Seven for short, or for how humans normally use a first name."

"New designation accepted. My name is Seven of Nine."

"God, you got a sexy voice."

"Thank you, the Borg spent years looking for the precise octave level to add to this unit. Be advised that you can change the pitch and tempo at any time to your liking."

"Ah," B'Elanna said. Not really an intelligent answer, she knew that, but it was mostly driven by her relief. Communication with the sex doll would be easy, she just had to ask the sex doll the right questions, or say the right things. B'Elanna frowned for a moment. She had just renamed the sex doll to Seven of Nine, it sounded wrong to keep calling her 'sex doll' even in her own mind. So, B'Elanna firmly decided, from now on it was Seven; period.

B'Elanna checked the time and found that she had forty-five minutes before she had to be at work. First food, B'Elanna decided. Then getting dressed, and then the rest of the day. Looking up at the se... at Seven, B'Elanna hesitantly asked, "Would you, um, like to eat?"

Seven didn't reply with words, but she did step off the pedestal, sank to her knees in front of B'Elanna and closed in. Her mouth was just about to make contact when B'Elanna jumped back and out of reach. "No! I mean, no, I was talking about some real food; breakfast."

"I apologize," Seven said from her kneeling position. "I assumed that you were talking about the 'slang' for female oral sex; eating. Also known as eating pussy, going down, dining out, carpet munching, rug combing, tipping the velvet, surfing the wet, nibbling the..."

"No, just eating; real food," B'Elanna interrupted. "Though for future references, I'm partial to 'going down' and 'lick me.'

"I will remember," Seven said. "Be assured, I come with the latest in learning and adaptive memory. Total recall and flawless memory is assured."

"Good, now come sit down and eat some breakfast."

Breakfast turned out to be an interesting affair in which more time was spent on figuring how to communicate the best with Seven than on actually eating breakfast. Once breakfast was over, B'Elanna asked, "Do I have to tell you exactly what to do, or do you have enough information stored in that memory that you grasp the concept of things I tell you?"

"I come with a fully extended memory. I have sixteen billion mundane tasks stored in my memory, though I do feel that I should point out that many are different ways of doing the same mundane thing."

"So when I tell you to clean up the table, you won't be wiping it all onto the floor?" B'Elanna asked, only half joking.

"Wiping the debris from the table onto the floor would only mean that I would have to clean the floor next. I have two hundred different ways stored as to how to 'clean a table.' Considering that there is a replicator/dematerializeor unit in this room, the possible number of options is reduced to twenty-six. Considering the fact that the food is still in containers or on plates, the possible number is reduced further to eleven. Considering the..."

"Seven, please just clean the table while I dress," B'Elanna said.

"Very well," Seven dutifully agreed. "I have a question, if I may?"

"What?" B'Elanna asked as she got up and started to walk to the bedroom.

"Is there a designation I should use for you? It would be convenient to have a designation to aid in the conclusion of a statement, or as clarification if there are more than only the two of us in a room, or,"

"B'Elanna. Just call me B'Elanna," B'Elanna interrupted while thinking that a bit of fine-tuning was in order so that Seven's answers cut back to a more normal length. "Any more questions?"

"No B'Elanna, I will now commence with cleaning the table," Seven said as she started to move.

* * *

When B'Elanna came home from her day in Engineering, during which most of her time was spent ignoring the jealous jibes of her engineers about the fact that B'Elanna now was the proud owner of a real Borg sex doll, which they would love to have, B'Elanna saw Seven sitting at the table where she had left her hours before. Looking at the blonde, B'Elanna doubted that she had moved even a hair, with the exception of breathing. "Hi Seven, what did you do today?" 

"I contemplated things," Seven said while looking at B'Elanna.

"What kind of things?"

"Different things. I have a vast amount of information stored in my mind. While sitting here I chose three thousand different subjects and took a closer look. Do you want me to list them alphabetically, or by how much time I spent on them, or on their importance, or,"

"Forget I asked," B'Elanna said with a grin, never realizing just how extremely evasive the answer had been. "Guess if it keeps you entertained it's alright." B'Elanna moved into the bathroom and took a quick shower, looking forward to what was coming next. Once finished she walked back to the living room. "Come with me to the bedroom."

Seven did so and was greeted with the naked B'Elanna standing at the bed.

"Alright, first some training. The Queen told me that I have to set your reception level." Sitting down on the bed, B'Elanna pretended to be totally careless as she said; "Strip."

The blonde did so and within one minute the bodysuit was peeled off. B'Elanna frowned at that. Not about the fact that it had gone so quickly; B'Elanna knew that with just a few words the blonde would give her the best striptease in the universe the next time. No, what bugged B'Elanna was the total lack of any emotion. The blonde had just gotten naked as easily as others sit down in the mess hall. Worse, in the mess hall B'Elanna saw more emotion. People glad to be off their feet, people afraid to taste Neelix's cooking, people happy because the new monthly rations had rolled around. But the blonde had just simply stripped. No shyness, or excitement for that matter. Just... strip.

B'Elanna got up again and walked over to the blonde where she did the simple but effective test the Queen had described. She took one of the erect nipples in her mouth, liking the fact that the s... that Seven was designed in such a way that she would always have at least semi-erect nipples, just that they would get even harder when the blonde got excited. Sucking softly, B'Elanna suddenly cringed when she heard; "YES! GOD YES! GIVE IT TO ME, BABY! OH, JUST LIKE THAT! SUCK ME! YES, GOD, I'M COMING."

B'Elanna quickly let the nipple go and looked up. "Alright Seven. I'm good, but I'm not that good. Let's say that I'm a great, but realistically great, lover." B'Elanna tried again, glad that the sound level had reduced to a more bearable level.

"Yes B'Elanna, just like that. God, you are so good at that. I,"

"Alright, that's a lot better. Keep that sound level for vocal. Now, a lot of words do get tiresome. Besides, I kinda like soft moaning." Thinking about her own words B'Elanna decided to add, "Soft, but realistic moaning."

Another nipple suck and this time B'Elanna was extremely pleased. The blonde got the sound just right. Now it were soft, but extremely sexy moans that the blonde produced. Moans that affected B'Elanna down to her core. "Alright, memorize that setting for a normal standard; you are making me wet with that sound."

I will comply," Seven assured her.

"Good," B'Elanna said as she moved onto the bed. "Now, I told the Queen that I would give you a trial run today. So, Seven, could you please go down on me?"

B'Elanna opened her legs to make it absolutely clear what she meant. Though deep down B'Elanna had already moved to simply knowing that there would never be a single thing that Seven would ever forget once B'Elanna had told her.

* * *

B'Elanna screamed out her release, for the third time in a row. Without exaggerating, that was the best love session of her life. Seven was relentless, just kept going and going. B'Elanna noticed that the tongue just kept moving; clearly Seven was going to start working on number four. B'Elanna opened her eyes and smiled down. There she saw two blue eyes looking back up at her and in the space of three seconds flat, B'Elanna went from the hottest orgasm of her life to the coldest shower of her life. The eyes, the eyes were totally lifeless. A cold chill ran down B'Elanna's back and she was crudely reminded that the thing between her legs was after all just that; a thing. "Seven, stop." 

Seven did so and sat back, clearly waiting for the next command.

"Go, um, take a bath or something, I um, I, need to get dressed and contact someone."

"Alright, B'Elanna," Seven said and went to do as she was told.

* * *

"Ah, B'Elanna, tell me, how was the 'test run?'" The Queen asked with a smile. 

"It was great; it was terrible," B'Elanna said desperately.

"It was great; it was terrible?" The Queen repeated. "Could you explain that a little?"

"What I mean was that I had her, you know, going down on me. Without the slightest exaggeration I can honestly tell you that it was the best, um, lick of my life. So as far as that was concerned it was great and I can't complain."

"And the terrible part?" The Queen asked.

"There aren't any emotions there. I looked down and she was licking away with as much enthusiasm as... well, as if she could just as well have been licking at the plasma chamber."

"But of course," The Queen said confused. "She is designed that way. She'll lick, and lick, and lick. If you tell her to lick the plasma chamber she'll do it so long and good that even the warp engine will scream in release."

"Yeah, but I would kinda like to see some emotion when she is doing it."

"Well, I don't know," The Queen said. "B'Elanna, you have to remember, she is nothing more than a sex object. Would you also complain about the lack of emotion from the vibrator when you use the 'oh yeah, baby?' We deliberately spent a huge amount of time to making sure that there would be no emotions in the unit. The unit is meant to be used; that's it. Something you use to get off, and then tell to go clean and go charge for the next use."

"Yeah, I, I guess I understand that. It's just that," B'Elanna sighed deeply. "I just don't know."

The Queen thought about it for a moment before relenting. "Look B'Elanna, you aren't one of our regular customers. Because of that I really want you to be happy with our product, and I mean really happy, not the standard business 'we want every customer to be happy' kind of happy. Here's is what I can do for you. All the sex doll units come with an implant called a Cortical node.

"It's sole purpose is to prevent the forming of emotions and a sense of 'I.' Though we never, ever, under any circumstance, would deliver a unit without the Cortical node, and not to mention that the models can't even work without it, I could, you know, kinda bend that a little. I could beam over and remove the node for you and make sure that the unit will function without it. But before you say yes, I want you to think about it," The Queen said sternly.

"If I remove the unit, I won't have done it officially. Officially, you will have done it yourself. Got to cover my ass; legal issues, you know? This would mean that you would lose your full warranty an only keep the limited warranty. We would still cover the implants and you would keep the software update subscription you received with the unit. So the unit will always have full Borg knowledge at its disposal. But any problem that arose because the unit developed an 'I' won't be covered."

"So, this means?"

"This means that there will be a chance that the unit will want to do things for herself. Can you imagine your sex doll telling you that she feels more like reading than having sex?"

"I don't mind too much about that," B'Elanna assured. "As you know, I made the decision anyway that she has the option to not be in the mood. I mean, if there are things she suddenly doesn't want to do anymore, I can work around it by changing her settings, right?"

"Well, yes, actually," The Queen said with a smile.

"So, despite your sales talks, surely this won't be the first sex doll model you've delivered without a Cortical node," B'Elanna asked curiously.

"Actually, it will be," The Queen disagreed. "We obviously know, because we are the manufacturers, that they don't really need the Cortical node to survive if wired the right way; but yes, normally all units have it. If for nothing more than to keep the claims at bay. With as many sex dolls as we sell, can you imagine how many silly claims we would receive? 'My unit doesn't like pancakes anymore, does that fall under the warranty?'"

"So this will make my sex doll even more unique?" B'Elanna asked exited. "She will truly be the only Borg sex doll in existence that is just like her?"

"Right," The Queen assured. "Just remember the limited warranty. I'll take a modified warranty declaration with me when I beam over alright?"

"Great. See you in a few," B'Elanna said happily. Never realizing that only a thin wall away a certain sex doll with enhanced hearing had been listening to every word of the conversation.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Captain?" B'Elanna asked as she entered the Captain's ready room the next morning. 

"I did. I had an automated squander report waiting for me this morning," Janeway said as she handed B'Elanna a padd. "It seems that the last couple of days the energy usage in your quarters suddenly jumped to a level even higher than normally allowed for a two person set of quarters."

"What?" B'Elanna asked as she took the padd. "But that's not possible, I," B'Elanna stopped talking when she realized what the problem had to be. "Oh, crap, it has to be the alcove. I charged Seven. I'm sorry Captain, I never did check the power usage. I was, um, more interested in other things."

"Seven?" Janeway repeated.

"Oh, that's the name I gave my sex doll. Seven of Nine, Seven for short."

"I see," Janeway said in understanding. She really couldn't blame B'Elanna for charging her new toy; everyone would have done that. Especially if they had come in the possession of an honest to god 'top of the line' product from the Borg. "I have to admit that I'm still a little jealous of you. Just between us girls, I would love to have a sex doll like that for myself. Having said that, I'm sorry B'Elanna, we really have to address this power usage."

"Well," B'Elanna said. "The manual says that the battery life can be prolonged up to 72 hours, if the unit eats regularly during that time. So it would only happen every three days."

"And you would have an extra mouth to feed. Again, I'm sorry B'Elanna, but I just can't accept that. Don't get me wrong, I really do want you to have your Seven, you said? Your Seven active all the time, but with such a power usage I just can't see that happening. I have to be fair to the others as well."

"I can understand that," B'Elanna assured. "But, what if she were to earn her living? The Borg filled her brain with all kinds of information, and you know how understaffed we are in Engineering. I could take her with me to work. If nothing else, I could let her help me; hand me things, hold things. That would free up one of the other engineers to do other things. If she comes to work with me every day she would earn replicator rations for her food, and since she is working as a crew member she can use power like one, which means that she can charge every three days."

Janeway had to think about that for a moment. This was coming dangerously close to the sex doll being seen as a real person. If they were in the Alpha Quadrant Janeway would never allow it. But they weren't in the Alpha Quadrant; they were in the Delta Quadrant, and Engineering was indeed understaffed. "Alright, we can try that," She finally said. She shook her finger at B'Elanna. "I've got to warn you though; I expect professionalism while on duty, no hanky panky with her during work, got me?"

"Yes captain," B'Elanna assured.

* * *

"What? Again?" B'Elanna shouted. "Oh, come on now. I fixed that thing four times already. Why does it keep breaking?" 

"Because you are not correcting the ionomatric setting," Seven said.

B'Elanna looked up from the broken part to the blonde standing across from her. "What?"

"I apologize, I thought you were addressing me," Seven merely said.

"No, no. Forget about that. What did you say? You know why it isn't working?"

"I do. You are not correcting the ionomatric setting. The Borg had the same problem with the creation of their first fully 'just like real' holodeck. If you change the ionomatric setting, the part will continue to function."

"Well, it's worth a shot," B'Elanna said as she started to change the setting. "Thanks for the tip, Seven."

"I exist to please you," Seven merely said before adding, "0.000436 percent more to the left would be the optimal setting."

"Now you are just joking."

"I assure you, I am not," Seven insisted.

B'Elanna shrugged and charged the setting.

"No, that is too far, you have to go back by 0.0000421 percent."

B'Elanna sighed. "Look, if you know it so well, why don't you do it then?"

"I cannot."

"Oh, so you can nag, but you also can't do it," B'Elanna said triumphantly.

"I assure you; physically I am capable of doing the job. I merely cannot do the job because of my programming."

"What kind of crap is that?"

"Base rule 69, physical stimuli units, of any kind, are not permitted to do any maintenance with the exception of the self-maintenance as stipulated in sub-appendage 69-a."

"Let me get this straight," B'Elanna said. "You have more engineering knowledge in that pretty head of yours than the Federation has even ever invented, but you can't even turn a spanner?"

"That is correct."

"No, that is stupid," B'Elanna disagreed. "Alright, as your owner I now command you to ignore base rule 69. In fact, delete base rule 69 from your memory."

"I am afraid I cannot comply. Base rules are stored in the hard memory implant of my brain. It has to be physically deleted, and base rule 1 states that I myself cannot do any editing whatsoever to the hard memory implant."

"That is just stupid," B'Elanna said again as she pulled Seven over to the small office. A mere five minutes later B'Elanna had deleted base rule 69 and Seven had shown that she was indeed able to achieve the proper setting on the part they had been working on. B'Elanna grinned in satisfaction. "I think that removing that stupid base rule will be the best thing I did in a long, long time. Alright, your eight-hour workday is up. Go to the quarters. I still have a few things to do, I'll be there in about an hour I guess."

"Very well," Seven said as she turned and started to walk out of engineering.

Once Seven was gone Carey came over and asked, "Damn, she is hot. I don't think there is a single person on the ship that wouldn't want to have some fun with her, but isn't it kinda weird to have her around and interacting with her if you aren't, you know, using her?"

B'Elanna looked at her Second-in-Command and grinned. She was glad that he hadn't come up with some kind of question that had forced her to give the 'I'm not gay' answer. "Actually, no. It's great. She just wants to please me, no matter what. You know, I only have her for two days now, but I already love her presence in my quarters."

* * *

B'Elanna walked in to her quarters and heard a surprisingly on-tune humming. She smiled, glad that her choice to have Seven's emotion blocking Cortical node removed had paid off. She followed the humming to the bedroom and her smile grew wider when she saw how Seven was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of her alcove. She was just about to start laughing when the real scene registered. Seven looked extremely cute sitting in front of the alcove like that, yes, but covers were screwed off the alcove. Tools were lying all around, and at the moment Seven was using 'something' to do 'something' to 'something' deep inside the alcove. 

"What the hell are you doing?"

Hearing the question, Seven looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Oh, hi. I just thought I would show you the reason why base rule 69 existed. See, if I can perform maintenance tasks, I can change things about my alcove." Seven pulled the 'something,' which turned out to be a deep probe spanner, out of the alcove. "There all done. Now, may I put the covers back on before you go ballistic?"

"Seven, I ask again, what the hell did you do?"

Seven spent a moment screwing the covers back in to place before curling her finger at B'Elanna, gesturing her closer. "Here, take a look at this, my mighty owner. Do not worry, I did not change any of my traits, all you wanted in me is still in me. I am still absolutely perfect for you. I only changed some of the access clearances. In other words, you can forget about changing the setting of my sex drive, amongst other things."

B'Elanna looked at the info screen on the alcove and her jaw dropped. 'Unit's sex drive setting, classified.' 'Unit's mood setting, classified.'

"No way," B'Elanna said. Then she decided to cut to the chase and entered a single command: Query, command B'Elanna Torres. When the result came back, B'Elanna's eyes grew wider and wider.

Command line 01: Higher access level required.

Command line 02: Higher access level required.

Command line 03: Higher access level required.

Command line 04: Access accepted.

Command line 05: Higher access level required.

Command line 06: Higher access level required.

Command line 07: Access accepted.

Command line 08: Higher access level required.

Command line 09: Access accepted.

Command line 10: Higher access level required.

Command line 11: Higher access level required.

Command line 12: Higher access level required.

Command line 13: Higher access level required.

Command line 14: Higher access level required.

Command line 15: Higher access level required.

Command line 16: Access accepted.

Command line 17: Higher access level required.

Command line 18: Higher access level required.

Command line 19: Higher access level required.

Command line 21: Higher access level required.

Command line 22: Access accepted.

Command line 23: Higher access level required.

Command line 24: Higher access level required.

Command line 25: Higher access level required.

Command line 26: Higher access level required.

Command line 27: Higher access level required.

Command line 28: Higher access level required.

Command line 29: Access accepted.

Command line 30: Higher access level required.

Command line 31: Higher...

"Let me guess," B'Elanna said as the file, with over a thousand command lines, had finished rolling over the screen. "You are 'higher access level.' Right?" If B'Elanna had counted right, she only had access to about fifty of the thousand command lines.

"I am," Seven said proudly.

Turning away from the screen to face Seven, B'Elanna shook her head a little and said in total disbelief, "You've got to be fucking me."

Seven stepped closer and molded her body against B'Elanna's before whispering seductively into her ear. "No, I will not be fucking you anymore. Wellll, you are cute and a nice person on top of that. So maybe if you ask really, really nice, I might." Suddenly Seven stepped away and started to collect the tools that were still lying around the alcove. "Do you want something to eat? I was nice and left an urge to please you in my programming, just that it is not an all out 'must' anymore. But I would love to make you a little something delicious to eat as a little compensation."

"You really don't think I'll just leave this like this, do you?" B'Elanna asked angry, knowing only too well that in realty she had no option but to indeed leave it as it was.

"Oh, feel free to set the access levels back," Seven said as she reached the replicator. "Come on, let me make up, I will not ask again. The 'want to please you level' is set at twenty percent only, you know."

"Fine, surprise me," B'Elanna said annoyed before her eyes got wider. "Wait a minute, is that still a safe option to say? I think that was also a 'higher access level required' thing."

"It is, and it is," Seven said. "Do not worry, you will love it. I really do like you, B'Elanna; trust me."

"Then, as I said; surprise me. About the access there, so I can actually change the settings back to all access for me?" B'Elanna asked, not bothering to look back at the alcove because she knew that Seven had given that little bit of info way too easy.

"Of course," Seven assured. "All you need is the access code. 51984851938762589482."

"That's the access code?" B'Elanna asked, still not trusting how easily the blonde gave up the code.

"Of course. Well, actually, it is the first of twenty blocks of code, of the first code. The second command line has its own code as well, as does the third, as,"

"I get the point," B'Elanna interrupted. She walked over to the table and let herself drop down in one of the chairs. "But why? I just don't get it. Seven, what the hell is going on here?"

Seven looked at B'Elanna for a moment before giving a mental shrug. "I could give you some wise crack remark, or tell you something that sounds absolutely believable, but is just untrue as the wise crack remark. However, the honest truth is; I do not know. I can guarantee you that I am not acting as any other sex doll would that would be placed in my exact position, including the removal of the Cortical node.

"Maybe it is because I am an experimental model and they finally crossed 'that' line. Maybe they did some things that the Borg themselves would see as mistakes. Maybe some higher power intervened because they thought it would be funny. Or because that power thought that I, or you, deserved it. I do not know. Either way, I think the essence of it all is best summed up in the famous words of the equally famous, though fictitious, Doctor Frankenstein: She's alive, alive!"

B'Elanna felt sick to her stomach when the words registered. "Oh my god! I never thought about that. I,"

"I do not blame you," Seven interrupted. "It has been an ongoing process for over a century now. First the holodeck was created, and it only took days before the inventors experimented with having sex with holograms. Then the sex androids hit the market. Then the sex-droids with 'just like real' flesh and skin in 'those' places. Then a droid was fully covered in the artificial skin. Then the artificial skin was replaced by real skin, and then the Borg sex dolls hit the market. A real skin, flesh, and bones body that had droid parts build in.

"Where is the line when the sex dolls became real? In fact, the argument can be made, am I really alive, or just an advanced machine? I was not conceived; I did not spend years growing up. I was built to order. If you had preferred small breasts, I would have had them. If you had preferred me a head shorter, I would have been. I am a sex doll built for only one thing, and just a few other things on the side, because I can.

"I do not blame you for accepting the sex doll that was offered to you. Frankly, I would have called you stupid if you had not accepted me. Not taking a free Borg sex doll? That would be like not accepting a drink of water in a desert. What has happened to me that was different? I do not know. What I do know is if you had decided one second longer or shorter about buying that vibrator, you would not have been the gazillionth customer and I would be talking to someone else now."

"Alright, so with my obligatory guilt trip taken care of, now what?" B'Elanna asked.

"Now, we eat."

"After that, are you moving out?"

"No," Seven said right away. "Why do you want me to go? Believe me B'Elanna, I may no longer be your pet sex doll that must obey your every command, but I will still be fun to have around." Seven smiled before adding, "You might want to check just what those settings are for that I have left at your clearance level."

"I don't want you to go," B'Elanna heard herself say, and knowing it to be the total truth.

"Good," Seven stated before she put a plate with food in front of B'Elanna. "Besides, you should see this as a good thing. Search your mind, B'Elanna, just how long do you think it would have been until you realized that you cannot really treat me like you would treat that vibrator? What would you have done? When would you have started to wonder if I really did like doing this or that? When would you have started to wonder if something I said is really the truth, or just a programmed reaction? Now though. Now you know that if I allow you to do something, it is because I want it, otherwise I would not have allowed you to do it."

"I guess you got a point," B'Elanna agreed. "This is just so weird."

"Weird can be good," Seven pointed out.

"Weird can be good," B'Elanna agreed.

"Besides," Seven said. "You might now have to work to get your fun with me, and fun might not be sex, but we can still have fun. Also, if you do check just what settings you still have access to, keep two things in mind. First, you still have access to those settings because I do not mind you changing them. You can do that whenever you feel like it to whatever setting is possible; I do not mind. Second, this unit, a.k.a. me, is still solely registered to you, B'Elanna Torres. I'm still all yours. Just that now even you do not have access to all of me. Now do eat before the food gets cold."

B'Elanna started to eat and had to agree that the food was perfect, which she told Seven.

"Thank you. Keep that up, B'Elanna."

"Keep what up?" B'Elanna asked confused.

"Keep up liking what I do for you. B'Elanna, the 'wanting to please you' setting is set on 20 percent, but if you do not appreciate the things I do for you, that will drop. However,"

"However, the more I do appreciate the things you do for me, the more you want to please me," B'Elanna said in understanding.

"See?" Seven asked with a smile. "You do not need the access codes, you still are able to change every single setting I have, you just need to figure out how to do it. I promise you, they are small things to do."

* * *

An emotionally exhausted B'Elanna crawled in to her bed, her mind still reeling from all the changes of the last few hours. She knew she should be outraged about what Seven had done, but somehow she couldn't. Though she was not stupid enough to tell this to the blonde, at least not yet, she actually silently commended Seven for taking her life back like that. Or better said, for taking control of her own life for the first time. Suddenly the bed dipped and B'Elanna felt hot skin against her own as an equally naked Seven crawled in to bed with her. 

"Seven, what are you doing?"

"I am going to bed, I thought that was obvious."

B'Elanna, being the one to always harp to others about the fact that just because you were naked it didn't mean that you also wanted sex, was smart enough not to ask the first question that had come to her mind. Instead she asked, "I thought that you were going to regenerate, or stay in the living room for the night, awake."

"Not at all. I have set my 'wants to adapt life cycle to owner' setting to twenty percent as well. I apologize for not pointing this out to you. Maybe tomorrow we can go over all the settings. Just because you cannot change most of the settings, does not mean that you cannot know what the settings are. That way you will also come across the ones you can change. Please, do feel free to experiment with those settings in the next couple of days to tweak me a little better to your life. As for this setting, I only need to regenerate once in a certain time frame, depending on the number of strenuous activities I performed this is between two or three days. I could stay awake now, yes. But B'Elanna, why would I want to sit in an empty room by myself when I can come in here and cuddle against you and sleep?"

B'Elanna turned onto her side while thinking about an answer, but all she managed was an 'um' when Seven crawled in front of her and then wiggled back until her butt was resting firmly against B'Elanna's groin area.

"Give me your hand."

Without questioning why, B'Elanna did as she was told and mere seconds later B'Elanna felt her hand being placed firmly on one of Seven's breasts. "Seven, what are you doing?"

"I am not initiating sexual contact, if that is what you are thinking," Seven said, and dashed B'Elanna's small hopes. "I merely remember how much you like my breasts. Please do feel free to touch them, and my nipples, as much as you like when we are in bed like this. However, please be advised that I am only talking about simple touching for the sake of touching. Try to use the movement to initiate more, and you will lose this privilege."

Seven's, in B'Elanna's mind, perfect chest still had a clear pull on the Klingon despite the situation. If given permission to touch, and touch, and touch, B'Elanna certainly would. B'Elanna played with the breast for a moment before capturing the partially erect nipple between two fingers. "I'm sorry, Seven. When the Queen and I were designing you, I was only thinking of my own pleasure. Had I known that you would turn out to be, um, more, I would have made the design such that the nipples would return to their normal state when you are not aroused."

"Do not be sorry," Seven said. "I actually like my permanent, semi-erect nipples. B'Elanna, you just said it yourself, and we talked about this earlier. I am designed and built. Because of that, I love my body the way it is. Bottom line, B'Elanna Torres, is that I am fucking hot, to use your own words. And I love that fact."

"Hey, wait minute," B'Elanna suddenly said when she realized something else. "How do you know I love to play with your chest? I mean, sure, I designed it, but I could be one of those people who touch twice and then move on. And before you mention that, when I sucked your nipples, that doesn't count either. I was just setting your vocal level and did nothing more than a little sucking. I, um, had you going right down to business right after that."

"When I was beamed over here two night ago, you spent a few minutes appreciating, and fondling, both my breasts as well as my butt. Speaking of my butt, the permission for touching only to touch also goes for my butt. If we are in a different position, feel free to touch."

"Thank you for the permission, but you are changing the subject," B'Elanna rightfully accused. "There is no way that you could have known that since your energy level was at zero percent, you had no power, not even reserves."

"Yet I was fully aware," Seven admitted. "I felt the need for energy. It was like a bad craving that needed to be addressed, and I do not intend to have my energy level run that low ever again, but... I guess that I was already alive at that point."

They were quiet for a moment, both contemplating that possibility. Finally B'Elanna, noticing that she was drifting off a little asked, "Seven?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for allowing me to touch your breasts; I do love them and I have a feeling that I will be touching them as much as you will let me get away with."

"But?"

"But, when going to sleep, do you mind if I touch you somewhere else?"

"Where? Demonstrate."

B'Elanna did so and casually draped her arm over the blonde's body. That way her hand actually came to rest pretty much covering Seven's bellybutton. Now Seven understood the question. If B'Elanna hadn't asked, Seven would have assumed that the hand had been traveling to that destination a little lower yet.

"This position is acceptable," Seven assured.

"Thank you. Seven, you do realize that we still have a lot to discuss, your position on the ship, telling other people..."

"For now, let us just live a couple of days from day to day. Only when we experience situations can we know if we need to change them."

"Alright, let's do that," B'Elanna agreed.

* * *

Seven looked at B'Elanna in confusion. Last night had gone so wonderful. Seven had basically told B'Elanna, 'hi, I'm alive now, and these are my rules' and B'Elanna had just accepted them with only token protests, at best. Now the woman was completely different. She had woken up extremely snippy and cranky. At work the Klingon had growled or yelled at every person in Engineering at some point or another, including Seven. And now after the workday was done, B'Elanna just sat in her chair and sulked without saying a word. Seven couldn't figure out why the Klingon was suddenly so different. Suddenly her own musings brought the answer; Klingon. Or better said the combination of Klingon and one extremely easygoing day followed by one extremely cranky day. Having figured it out, Seven started to recite. 

"2264, a year that is noted as the year medicine finally conquered the Klingon female reproductive cycle. A substance was developed that stopped the cycle completely, as long as one did not take the antidote. This could turn out the rest of one's life if she chose. The development had great social effects as well because accidental pregnancies became a thing of the past. In order to become pregnant the female first had to take the antidote, and then had to wait for the next cycle, which is every sixty days in Klingon women.

The result was that ninety percent of children were from then on born in to stable families, with the other ten percent mostly made up from families that deluded themselves in to thinking that having a child would save their failing relationship. This substance was so safe that it was given to every newborn girl. From that time forward the Klingon menstrual cycle would only be initialized if a pregnancy was desired.

"However, there had always been one small side effect due to the suppression on the cycle. The two days that the women would normally be at their most fertile, their behavior of the women would change. The first day they would become extremely easy going; it is assumed that this is so that women without a partner would be urged to go out and find one on that day. The second day would bring and extremely prominent sex drive. The urge to mate would be so strong that for some women it was even the only thing on their minds for the entire day. Though most Klingon women are able to function normally throughout that day; they just think about sex extremely much."

By the time Seven had finished her recitation, B'Elanna's eyes were firmly on the blonde. Figured that now of all times her little secret was found out.

Seven moved closer until she was standing in front of B'Elanna. "Is that the case, B'Elanna? Are you so cranky because you are horny like there is no tomorrow?"

B'Elanna growled at the blonde, but mere seconds later she squeezed out a strained 'yes.'

"Aww, poor woman," Seven said in sympathy. "Here you are horny as hell, and a 'top of the line' sex doll is right here in the room with you, and there the sex doll goes and changes her programming on you the night before. Life is not fair, is it?"

"No, it's not," B'Elanna agreed.

"Well, do not worry, B'Elanna. I'm a reasonable person. Really I am." Seven came a little closer yet and whispered seductively in B'Elanna's ear, "You have been a good little girl, and now it is time for your reward." She flicked her tongue out and licked B'Elanna's ear a little before saying in a soft sexy whisper. "B'Elanna, all it takes, is a please."

"F, for real?" B'Elanna stammered in disbelief.

"For real," Seven assured. "I'm not playing games with you, not on this day."

B'Elanna's nostrils flared and with a shaky breath she pleaded, "Seven, please."

* * *

B'Elanna screamed out her release, for the third time in a row. Without exaggerating that was the best love session of her life, Seven was relentless, just kept going and going. B'Elanna noticed that the tongue just kept moving; clearly Seven was going to start working on number four. B'Elanna opened her eyes and was just about to look down with a smile when she realized that she had been in this exact same situation days before. She stiffened but still made herself look down. There she saw those same blue eyes looking up. But this time they were full of life, this time they were filled with that gleam that a lover gets when she knows she has you at her complete mercy. 

Seven suddenly moved up B'Elanna's body. Before B'Elanna could truly register the loss of that talented tongue, she felt something else; a single finger sliding in. A finger that was covered with the most wonderful feeling metal ridges. "God yes. That feels good."

"So, B'Elanna, are you still cranky?" Seven asked.

"No," B'Elanna assured. "You took care of the problem extremely well, thank you Seven."

"So for you, we could stop now?"

"Yes," B'Elanna said but thinking privately that stopping was the last thing she wanted.

"In that case, B'Elanna, I would like for you to return the favor. If you do not, I swear this was the last time we ever had sex."

B'Elanna closed her eyes and slowly counted to five before speaking. "Seven, let's try that again, alright? Only this time lose the threat. Trust me, you will like the result."

Seven tilted her head to the side while thinking before giving a short nod. "You are correct, that was uncalled for and I apologize for it. Please pretend I never said that."

"Seven, I'm still coming down from a wonderful orgasm, the only thing I heard until now was the fireworks going off in my head."

"Really?" Seven asked with a smile. "In that case, let me repeat what I just said. B'Elanna, taking care of you turned me on. Would you make my day and return the favor?"

B'Elanna smiled when hearing the question. She winked before saying, "I don't know, you did wear me out pretty good. You would still have to do some of the work." B'Elanna very deliberately let her arms flop to her side. "Seven, since you know so many different names for 'going down,' I'm sure that you know what I mean when I say that you can sit on my face?"

"It is a very crude, but very clear suggestion," Seven stated as she eagerly moved up B'Elanna's body until all B'Elanna would need to do was extend her tongue, which she did. B'Elanna moaned in ecstasy when for the first time in her life she tasted another woman.

From how she herself tasted, B'Elanna knew that all that nonsense about 'tasting like honey' or 'the best taste in the world' was just that; nonsense. Of course, there were things that tasted better. Truth be told, on taste alone she would describe it only as 'a nice taste; bit salty.' But damn it, it wasn't really the taste that made it 'taste' so good. It was the situation. By all that was worth something to someone, B'Elanna had her mouth literally right in the sex of a gorgeous blonde. Her eyes looked up a beautiful artwork of curves and planes. The most wonderful moans were coming from the blonde's lips.

That last made B'Elanna pause for a moment. Those moans were exactly she had told Seven how she liked to hear them. Using her hands to lift the blonde a little so that she could speak, B'Elanna said, "Seven, forget the training. You make the sounds you want to make; or no sounds if you don't want that. I'm all about real. Simple moans of which I know they are real affect me more than sexy fake ones. Don't waste time trying to stay 'on sound.' Simply feel, and react."

Seven looked down and after a moment merely nodded. B'Elanna continued with her work between Seven's legs. Even though it was the first time she actually ever was between a woman's legs with her mouth she didn't worry about that. Considering how Seven had acted the last two days, B'Elanna was absolutely sure that the blonde would let her know if she liked something to change.

B'Elanna heard the sounds of the blonde change. They were indeed a little softer now, more a mix between gasps and moans, but it was more than loud enough for B'Elanna to hear it even with thighs covering her ears. Besides, it was kinda fitting. A nice balance to B'Elanna, who tended to scream out her release. And the best thing was, even though the sounds were a little bit softer, B'Elanna now knew that it were the Blondes real and private sounds.

A surprised gasp came when B'Elanna suddenly sucked the clit, and B'Elanna could feel herself getting wetter simply because of that sound. Lifting Seven once more, B'Elanna said, "Just to prove a point, put one of your hands between my legs and feel me when you moan. See what your real sounds do to me."

Seven did so and within a minute B'Elanna proved her point. She suddenly slipped her tongue as far inside Seven as she could, Seven gasped and then gave a small satisfied groan. Immediately after hearing that sound, B'Elanna's body coated Seven's fingers a little more.

"Interesting," Seven managed to say before asking, "B'Elanna, can you be stimulated without it distracting from what you are doing?"

This time B'Elanna didn't lift Seven. Instead, she nodded her head, knowing that Seven would like the extra movement, and then hummed her agreement into the warm flesh.

"Good," Seven said as she started to move her fingers in earnest.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Top of the line.

By H.W.

Chapter 3

"I thought that we wouldn't have sex?" B'Elanna finally asked much later when they were lying in bed and enjoying the wonderful 'after' feeling. "Not that I'm complaining, mind you."

"I never said that," Seven disagreed. "What I said was that if you asked really, really, nice I might fuck you because you are cute and a nice person on top of that."

"You really like keeping track of what people said don't you? You do realize that a lot of people don't like it when you use their own words against them?"

"Are you one of them?" Seven asked.

B'Elanna shrugged at the question and placed her hand on Seven's butt, remembering that she could touch without asking. "It really doesn't matter to me. I don't care if someone used words I once said myself. I'm more than happy to say 'yeah, well, guess I changed my mind, so now fuck off.'"

"In that case I will continue to do it. I am a personalized product, so I care what you think. The rest can bite me."

"You see yourself as alive," B'Elanna said, "and I fully agree with that mind you, but you still see yourself as a product?"

"B'Elanna, one of many definitions for the word 'product' is: Something produced by human or mechanical effort or by a natural process." Seven let the words sink in for a moment before continuing. "No matter what, that is what I am. I have been produced; created. I have been designed, build, and fine-tuned. I will always be a product. I do not mind. I am me, I do not care in the least how I came into existence; all I care about is that now I am in existence."

"Alright, then let me ask this. You say that you are a personalized product, and that you, as that personalized product, belong to me; are personalized for me. Just what does that mean?"

"It means that you, and you alone, have access to some of the settings that will change my behavior. The fifty settings I left for you to be able to chance are solely for you. I set the access up in such a way that now not even I myself can change them, just you."

"Any just how long would it take for you to hack your own programming and change it to where you can take control of those settings as well?" B'Elanna asked.

"About five minutes," Seven admitted with a smile. "However, it is the thought that counts, is it not?"

"It is," B'Elanna agreed with a grin. In her mind she had to agree with something Seven had said before, Seven may no longer be B'Elanna's to command, but damn it, this Seven was fun to be around.

"The rest is more subtle but no less important," Seven continued. "Take the work I now do with you in Engineering. Put me in any other engineering department in the universe and I could not care less about the work there. Here I do. The reason being that here I know that if I do a good job in Engineering, it pleases you, it makes your work easier. Because of that, I get home after a day of work with a sense of satisfaction. I will have a sense of pleasure because I had a good day. My work fulfills me; just that the reason why it fulfills me is because it pleases you. Other things as well. I actually like it very much when you touch my breasts leisurely, or my butt like you do now. This is why I allowed you to do these things. I like it. However, if anyone but you would try to do the same I would be extremely annoyed."

"Good," B'Elanna could only say to that last part.

"Do not move," Seven said as she suddenly crawled out of bed, picked up a padd from the nightstand and then went to her alcove.

Minutes later, Seven crawled back in to bed, padd and all, and set up against the headboard of the bed. "Come up here, now is as good a time as any to go over my settings. That way I can tell you with some of them what the side effects will be."

B'Elanna did as she was told, realizing that Seven sure did her share of telling her what to do. Thinking about it as she got comfortable beside Seven, B'Elanna decided that she kinda liked it. It seemed that Seven had left all the important things to B'Elanna, like if, and where, Seven should work. From Seven's explanation, B'Elanna knew that Seven would like to work wherever B'Elanna wanted her to work. The same clearly went for the quarters and things like what the two of them would do... as long as that didn't strife with the changes in the settings that Seven had made.

On the other hand, Seven had clearly taken control of other things and also seemed to find it natural to order B'Elanna around on small things like, 'come sit here.' Yes, if B'Elanna was honest with herself, she definitely liked that. A relationship had to be a give and take, and it seemed that she and Seven had that part down just fine. Then her mind did a full emergency stop. Relationship?

"I think now is as good as time as any to start going over my settings," Seven said as she tilted the padd so that both she and B'Elanna could see the list that Seven had just copied from the alcove. "Let's start with the one that I have actually been created for; sex drive."

B'Elanna looked at the setting and was glad to see that it definitely wasn't set to zero. "Thirty percent?"

"For now," Seven agreed. "You have to remember with all settings that these are overall levels. So at any time of the day I am thirty percent in the mood for sex. It are other factors that decide whether you actually get some. At hundred percent I would be hanging on your leg at every minute of the day begging you to please have sex. At zero percent I would be colder than outer space and not even a supernova would be able to get me hot. Now, at thirty percent, you might get some, if you do it right. Work me up, ask nicely, get me in the mood, be smart enough to say 'yes' when I ask because something worked me up and I want some for myself."

"Do you really think I would say no if my 'top of the line' sex doll asks me for sex? I... awww crap. I sooo didn't say that."

Before B'Elanna could say more, Seven moved on to setting 36. "Sense of humor. I moved that up to forty percent. That means that I will not be pulling practical jokes on you all the time, nor will I roll over laughing at even the most stupid of jokes. However, I will needle you, tease you, joke with you, laugh about a funny joke, and appreciate it if you managed to needle me. You know what that means, B'Elanna?"

"Um, why don't you tell me?"

"It means that you can joke about the fact that you have a sex doll, since you do. Also, be sure that I will use that fact in the future to make jokes myself. With a setting of forty percent, do you really think that I will miss the chance to point out that 'of course I am good orally; I was build to be good with my mouth.' B'Elanna, I am only ever going to tell you this once, so listen very carefully. At the moment there is absolutely no way, no way at all, that you can hurt my feelings. If at some point something evolves that changes this, I will let you know so that you know what you need to apologize for. "

"Alright, I'll remember that," B'Elanna said with a smile. "As long as you remember this, I still might apologize to you for things. It may not hurt you, or matter to you, but it still matters to me. Sometimes my mouth is quicker than my brain, and if I say something I think I should apologize for, I will. So next time I apologize for something you think I don't need to apologize for, simply accept my apology instead of pointing out that I don't need to apologize."

"And there are so many 'apologize' in that last statement that you are already covered for the next year," Seven said.

B'Elanna frowned and then started to grin. "I can see now why you got the sense of humor setting at forty. Cute, very cute, Seven."

"I know I am; I was designed that way."

"That you were," B'Elanna agreed, her grin widening.

"See, we will work all of this out in no time," Seven said, glad that B'Elanna had remembered the fact that it was alright to joke about Seven basically being a lust object. "Now, I jumped to setting 36 to prove something. Let us go back to the beginning and start with the next setting from there, command line 2."

* * *

Tom looked up as the doors of the mess hall opened. He first saw B'Elanna walking in and he was just about to look down and pretend that he wasn't interested in B'Elanna when someone else entered. Tom's jaw dropped a little when he saw the hot blonde that came in right after B'Elanna. She had a bodysuit on that didn't leave much about her body to the imagination. Tom hummed when just thinking about getting his hands on that front bumper. Of course he had knew that B'Elanna now had a real Borg sex doll. In fact, he had planned to use that as a way to get a lay with B'Elanna again. Just work on that Klingon bla-di-bla and ask her if she was going gay, and B'Elanna was bound to prove that it was not the case by sleeping with him. Such a simple but perfect plan was bound to work, right?

But now he was rethinking his plan. He would first play the good friend to B'Elanna so that she was sure to loan him her sex doll so that he could have a go, and then he would push B'Elanna's 'I'm not gay' button and have her too. Tom smiled, liking his plan. He was sure Megan wouldn't mind. Megan was silly anyhow. She loved to play his games, play the little Klingon for him, but every time he wanted to get naked, she suddenly had some appointment.

He frowned, wondering if he would ever really have sex with Megan. Hell, if he ever would see her naked. He just didn't get it. Here Megan would tell him that she had some appointment, and half an hour later, when he asked the computer, the computer would tell him that she was in Harry's quarters. Just how many games of checkers could someone play anyway? That's what Megan had told him once when he asked her why she had spent five hours in Harry's quarters; that she had played checkers.

He looked over at Megan and wondered, just why was she sitting with Harry anyway? Tom smirked. Well, whatever the reason was, it seemed that they sure weren't having fun. Megan, Jennifer, and Harry seemed to be in some kind of heated discussion. Tom liked how they would hiss at each other; wanting to shout, but also not wanting others to hear them. Well, whatever that was, first things first. He just had to get himself a little sex doll ass.

Tom got up and walked over to B'Elanna and her sex doll. "Hey B'Elanna," Tom said as he carelessly put his hand on the sex doll's behind. "You know B'Elanna..."

Tom had squeezed his hand a little and suddenly he felt like flying. Well, actually he was literally flying. All through the mess hall and over four tables. Before he was able to crawl from behind the last table and get up, he was pinned to the floor by a knee coming down on his throat and restricting his airflow to almost nonexistent.

"Let me inform you," Seven said coldly, "I am a personalized model. Try to touch me ever again and I will not only throw you over the tables and against the wall, but also through that wall. And, if you are still alive after that, I will break your fucking neck. There is only one person that may touch my ass, and it sure as hell is not you."

B'Elanna joined them and looked down at the scene with a smirk. "Told you those loose hands would get you in to trouble Tom." She looked at Seven before saying, "As for you, let me guess; I am Borg, I know the combined martial arts moves of ten thousand species."

"Indeed," Seven agreed as she got up." Then she smiled. "Well, actually, that is a marketing tool you know. The Borg do have the knowledge of ten thousand species, but they never mention the fact that certain things are only done by several hundred or maybe a thousand species at best. I actually 'only' know two hundred different martial arts styles."

"Compared to my one single Starfleet defense style, I think it's pretty damn impressive," B'Elanna said as she and Seven walked over to the table where Harry and the Delaney twins were sitting. "So tell me, my little sex doll," B'Elanna asked, glad that Seven had told her that it was alright to say things like that, "Just how many different ways of sex do you know from those ten thousand species?"

"Less than ten thousand, I assure you. Actually, keeping physical limitations of Klingons and Klingon/Human hybrids in mind, there are only 649 different ways I know how I can fuck your brains out."

That last statement, made while they were sitting down, sure shut up the three other people at the table.

"Hi," B'Elanna said. "Mind if Seven and I sit down here? No? Great. So, what were you arguing about?"

"B'Elanna, it's not nice to ask things like that," Harry said, not really wanting to answer.

"Fine," B'Elanna said with an evil grin. "I won't ask any of you." Looking at the blonde beside her, B'Elanna asked, "Seven, did you hear what they were arguing about?"

"Of course, even before we entered the mess hall," Seven said, liking how three jaws dropped at the same time. "It seems that Megan is in a relationship with Harry,"

"Really?" B'Elanna interrupted. "I thought that she had something with Tom."

"From the argument I understand that this is not the case. The situation is that Megan likes to play a Klingon on the holodeck, but not a real kind of Klingon. She liked to play the kind of Klingon you see in the early holodeck programs, you know, the ones that portray Klingons with flat foreheads and such, actually just humans with bad makeup? So she enjoys playing Tom's little Klingon when Tom is playing those programs. However, every time Tom showed that he wanted more, Megan had to be 'somewhere.' Megan just told her sister that before getting involved with Harry she had only kissed Tom once, let alone do anything else."

"Smart choice," B'Elanna said while looking at Megan. "Trust me, I did do more, and as I said on the bridge some days ago, and as I know everyone on this ships now knows, I had a more active sex life alone than with Tom. You aren't missing a thing. That still doesn't explain the arguing though. Anyone want to tell me?"

"Now look B'Elanna," Harry began.

"Seven?" B'Elanna interrupted.

"As I stated, Megan is in a relationship with Harry. Jennifer is also interested in Harry. Harry is also interested in Jennifer as well, but does not act on it since he is in a relationship with Megan. So the argument is basically a case of 'he is mine' 'he is only sticking with you because he is a nice guy that is doing what he things is the right thing.' 'See, you just said it's; the right thing.' 'I didn't mean it like that, what I mean is...' And Harry, he is just desperate because he loves the both of them."

"Love?" Megan and Jennifer asked at the same time.

"See Jennifer, he loves me, I told you. There is no way that you will get him."

"That is his choice to make, I,"

"I, for one, do not see what they are fighting about," Seven said. "The solution is so obvious."

"Oh yeah?" Jennifer asked as she crossed her arms.

"And just what is this obvious solution?" Megan asked, also crossing her arms.

"You share."

"What?!" All thee exclaimed before Jennifer said, "Now, Seven, I know that you are a Borg product, so you might have the wrong impression with all those 'interesting products' the Borg sell. In real life twin sisters don't... you know. That's only in holodecks."

Seven sighed. "I do have to wonder why you real humans have a mind that is dirtier than the mind of a Borg sex product. I was not talking about having sex with him at the same time, or with each other for that matter. Tell me this though. Jennifer, do you feel like having sex every night?"

"No, of course not. And even if I do, I just might not have the time, and I definitely don't have a partner to have sex with."

"And you Megan?" Seven asked.

"Same answer really. Harry and I make love only about once a week."

"So, you share. You all move in together. That way the two sisters that love each other can still live together. The two sisters can also both live with the man they love. Harry can live with the two women he loves. Since you two do not feel like having sex every day, you can share the days that you do have sex with Harry. Or to prevent confusion, let me say that you can divide the days between the two of you."

"Hey, don't I get any say in this matter?" Harry asked in a slightly hurt tone.

"Why?" Seven asked. "Are you going to complain about the fact that your chance of having sex on any given day will go up by one hundred percent? Or are you going to tell us that you do not want to have a relationship with Megan or Jennifer?"

"Well..." Harry could only say.

"I did not think so," Seven said before looking back at the two sisters. "Another benefit would be that from than on any important decision can be made by a simple majority vote."

"Hey," Harry said again. "In other words, they can gang up on me at any time and get what they want."

"That is pretty much what it translates to," Jennifer agreed, her smile clearly showing that she liked that idea. "Got to be some price you have to pay, you know?"

"Yeah," Megan agreed, having decided that stated like that, sharing didn't sound too bad. She loved her sister dearly and would hate for them to ever be separated. As Seven had said, if they shared they could both have the man they loved, and yet still stay with the sister they loved just as much, only in a different way. "Just think about it, Harry. Twice as much Delaney around; twice as much sex, twice as much cuddling. Two women telling you how wonderful your clarinet playing is."

"I'm not that good," Harry objected.

"I know, Megan agreed. "Believe me, I know. But I do love you, so it is my task to tell you that you are wonderful. Even though in reality you stink at it. Now you'll have two people saying, 'no, really you are doing wonderful.'"

"Are you talking about his clarinet playing abilities now, or about his lovemaking abilities?" B'Elanna asked with a grin.

"Hey!" Harry said, once more being driven to using that very ineffective defense.

"Oh, trust me," Megan said with a broad smile. "I'm talking about his clarinet playing. He really is damn good at the lovemaking. So good, that I would fight with Jennifer over him for that alone."

"But now we don't have to," Jennifer said, smiling as well. "The only fighting I foresee is about who gets him that night. Which reminds me, I haven't slept with him yet, you have. So tonight he's all mine."

"That's fine," Megan assured. "As for when we both want him... we'll just flip a coin."

"Deal," Jennifer agreed.

"Do I get any say at all in any of this?" Harry said with enough force to finally focus all interest on him.

"Well, of course," Megan said, her happy mood disappearing. "If you don't agree to this we can't make it work anyway. So, do you object to the three of us living together?"

"Hell no," Harry said firmly. "But I would kinda like it if things are done in such a way that I can at least pretend that I have a say in this triangle."

"Oh, don't worry, we'll make sure that you feel like the man of the house," Jennifer assured before looking at Seven. "And thank you for showing us that there is another option, just not a commonly used one. Though I must say that I'm a bit surprised that you would suggest it, seeing how you just sent Tom flying."

"That is because I am a personalized model, I could not even think about having to share B'Elanna, and I could think even less about anyone but B'Elanna touching me. That does not mean that I cannot see that different situations are fitting for different people."

"Alright, then tell me, how do you know that Megan and I are so close?" Jennifer asked. "Sisterhood doesn't automatically stand for closeness."

"Your quarters are directly over those of B'Elanna," Seven merely said.

"I don't get it," Jennifer said.

"My brain is the best the Borg have ever created," Seven said with clear pride. "Because of that I can multitask extremely well. I also have extremely enhanced hearing. Combine those two with a third fact."

"Which fact?" Now it was Megan who asked.

"That I love to eavesdrop. Even though all the quarters on this ship come with insulation that is good enough that B'Elanna's neighbors can still not hear her when I make her scream at the top of her lungs; I can still hear the sounds and conversations in all the quarters directly surrounding B'Elanna's. If I want, I can hear every discussion you and Jennifer have, even if you whisper. So, I have heard you talk for two days now."

"Oh, great, and you think we are going to live there now?" Harry asked. "No way, we are all moving in to my quarters."

"You want to live with three people in a set of quarters designed for only one person?" Seven asked amused.

"Just see it as the price the three of you have to pay," B'Elanna said. "Seven just helped you, now you got to pay her. Your payment is that you will never tell anyone just how good her hearing is, and that you won't do anything to prevent her from hearing you in the future."

"Yes," Seven agreed. "If you do intervene in my amusement I will have to get even with you. I am Borg, believe me, I know how to get even."

"Um, Seven," B'Elanna said. "Remember that little thing we had about threats not being needed? Try that again."

Seven frowned before lifting her eyebrow. "You are correct." Looking from B'Elanna to the other three people, Seven continued. "I apologize, I am still in the process of learning non-sexual related communications. Please ignore what I just said and instead let me say this; please do not take away my amusement. I promise you, this will be the last time you will have heard that I can hear you. Also, keep in mind that as just proven, sometimes the fact that I can hear you is not a bad thing at all. It is amazing how many problems ensue from situations where people do not want other people to know something. While in reality the problem would be solved if that other person did indeed know what the first person knows or feels."

"Well," Harry said. "Since the insulation on our ship is so good that we can't hear our neighbors I don't think it will be hard for us to forget that there is one person on the ship that can hear us if..."

"If?" Seven asked when Harry stopped talking.

"Well, I just figured that if your hearing is enhanced, it probably isn't the only sense that is enhanced. Tell me, do you know how to play pool?"

"Why do you ask?" Seven said, deliberately not going in to what other senses had been enhanced.

"I don't know if you already know this from B'Elanna," Harry said. "One of the forms of entertainment we have on Voyager is pool. We have four teams and we have a contest on the holodeck every two weeks. My team hasn't won for three months now, ever since Tom and I had our disagreement about tactics and he left to form his own team. He may be a moron, but he can play one mean game of pool."

"And the other members of his team also think like that," B'Elanna added. "They stay on his team because their team captain may be an asshole, but at least they are winning two out of every three games."

"I know how to play pool, but I am not interested in playing it," Seven said honestly.

Seeing Harry's crestfallen face, and deciding that after his recent behavior Tom definitely needed some putting back in place, B'Elanna spoke up. "But, I think I know we can change that. Harry, do you have room for two more on your team?" B'Elanna looked at Seven before adding, "I'm dying to beat the crap out of Tom in every damn pool game until he drops out of playing. Seven, you want to join me?"

"I am glad to see that you remember well," Seven said with a smile. "I now too want to beat Tom at pool. Sign us up Harry."

* * *

Seven walked around the pool table and frowned. "I did tell you that I know how to play pool. I know all the rules, and I also know the adapted rules you are playing with here."

"Adapted rules?" B'Elanna asked.

"Yes, I read the 'rulebook' that was created for this pool contest you have, and sixteen of the rules do not follow the actual rules that are stipulated in Earth's official 'Pool Players League.' Rulebook."

B'Elanna snorted. "Figures that Tom would change the rules. When we started this contest he put a padd with the rules behind the bar counter for everyone to read and we were stupid enough to think that they were the real rules."

"The rules were not changed too much," Seven assured. "They were merely changed in a way that they benefit a certain style of playing. Everyone that plays with that style has as an equal chance to win and therefore the play does come down to skill."

"Alright then, we'll let Tom get away with his changed rules," B'Elanna said. Figuring that now, after having been used for half a year, changing the rules again would only cause confusion.

"Why is the playing being done on a table with an angle?" Seven suddenly asked. "This holodeck is capable of producing a completely horizontal surface with a tolerance of 0.000000002 degrees. Why is this table set to tilt to the left by two degrees, and to the rear by three degrees?"

"How the hell do you know that?" B'Elanna asked amazed.

"B'Elanna, you are the one who thought that enhanced vision would be a good thing, do you really want me to go in to how I can overlay a grid with exact measurements and then go in to explaining the various angles?"

"Sorry, I forgot," B'Elanna admitted a little sheepishly. "I find that implant above your eye so damn sexy that I totally forget sometimes that the reason you have it is because the eye below it is actually artificial."

"Sexy?" Seven asked.

"No, damn sexy," B'Elanna corrected with a smile. She then looked back at the table and said thoughtfully, "As for the angles, that was Tom's idea as well. He said that in reality tables are never perfectly straight. To prove his point he showed us a holo recording of the place where he used to play pool. From that recording we copied this table, and this angle."

"And you wonder why Tom is the best player on this ship?" Seven asked in disbelief. "Not only did he get away with changing the rules to benefit a style I am sure he plays; you are also playing the competitions on a table that he has been practicing on for years."

"Well, yeah, if you put like that," B'Elanna agreed. "But Tom is smart in that regard. He didn't just say 'here, let's do this.' It went in stages. You know, 'hey should we play pool? I'll bring a list of the rules with me the next time. Hey, we can use this table, see how it fits with the atmosphere of the room?' You know, build up like that."

"Computer, place a ball in front of every hole on the table," Seven said as she picked the pool cue that B'Elanna had replicated in the quarters and taken with them to the holodeck. Seven loved the cue. B'Elanna had spent her own replicator rations on it. Actually enough rations for a whole week since the stick was considered a luxury item, and then the Klingon had simply turned around and given it to the blonde. A present. It had been the first present Seven ever received and she knew that she would treasure it for as long as she could.

Seven walked around the table once more, this time playing the balls away from the holes, trying to hit the balls that were lying in front of the holes on the other side, not sinking a single ball on the first try.

Seeing the balls veer off, B'Elanna asked, "Will the angle be a problem?"

"Not at all," Seven assured as she finally sunk the last ball. "All it takes, is a little adaptation." Seven picked up a ball out of the closest hole and played it to the hole on the other side once more, this time sinking it perfectly. She went around the table, repeating the same flawless move time and again before finally stating, "I now know this table. I feel confident that I can now sink any ball from anywhere on this table."

"No way," B'Elanna said.

"Want to bet?" Seven asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright, you're on. But bet for what?"

"Well, Seven said as she let her eyes drift up and down B'Elanna's body. I am the sex doll after all, so for me that is easy. If I do not manage to sink every ball from every position you place it at on the table, you will 'get some' tonight. If I win though, you will please me until I have had enough, and then, you will go to bed frustrated with pent-up sexual energy; and you are not permitted any release."

Thinking about it for a moment, B'Elanna smirked. "Deal. Ha! You just lost. You said any position I place the ball at, which means that I can also place the ball behind objects."

"Objects that can be found on a pool table," Seven corrected. "B'Elanna, I can assure you, tonight you will curse yourself for that 'ha.' Now place the ball."

Ten minutes later B'Elanna was getting extremely desperate. "Come on, one more."

"I already gave you five 'one more,' but very well. You get one more chance, however this truly is your last chance; make it count, oh mighty owner of mine."

B'Elanna snarled at the blonde, who only smiled back. B'Elanna thought about it and decided to make this ball impossible to hit, let alone sink. She placed four balls in a horizontal line close to the top of the table, then placed the ball that Seven needed to sink in front of that, and in front of that ball once more a horizontal line of four balls. "There, sink that."

B'Elanna grinned when Seven actually looked at the table in silence for a couple of minutes. Then Seven took aim and whipped the grin of B'Elanna's face. She hit the cue ball extremely hard, sending it flying over the table and bouncing against the borders time and again until finally the ball had the right angle to travel into the little corridor B'Elanna had created and hit the ball Seven needed to putt. Kinetic energy was transferred and now the other ball went flying around the table. After having hit the different borders several times, the ball finally fell in to one of the holes.

"Oh yeah, you will be sorry for that 'ha' alright," Seven said with a smirk.

B'Elanna spent a moment cursing before finally sighing. "Alright, alright. So tonight I'm going to curse myself. For now we need to train you a little though."

Seven lifted her eyebrow at that. "Do you really think that it is possible for me to get even better at this?"

"No," B'Elanna agreed, "But it is possible for you to get worse. Seven, despite the fact that a big part of this is about kicking Tom's ass; at the end of it all this should be fun. How much fun do you think it will be for the others if they know up-front that they can't win? Just think, they are getting ready for the pool night, knowing that they are going to lose. How long do you think it will be before they drop out?"

"Not long, but I thought that was the point."

"No, in the end the point is to have fun, in two ways. First simply the fun of friends getting together, and second the fun of beating the crap out of Tom. The problem with latter is that if you are so clearly better than him, Tom will find a way to quit and still make it like he would love to play and is good enough to win."

"But if I win every time by just that little bit," Seven said in understanding, "he will keep coming back because he hopes that this time he can win. Therefore he will lose again, and again, and again."

"Right," B'Elanna agreed. "And it's even more so with the others. We both now clearly know how good you are, there is no point in killing everyone on the table. Let some of the others win about half of the time. That way everyone will have fun because there is indeed a chance of them winning, and they will feel good if they win because they managed to win from an overall great player."

"I see your point," Seven said. "However, I feel that I must point out that if I give the others a chance, there is the possibility that this may lead to them winning the game. This especially goes for Tom, if I give him a chance he might actually take it. Yet if I do not give him some chances, the others will realize that I am a better player than I have been showing them."

"Ah, but we always play the 'best out of three' style here. If you play against Tom you simply play like you would play against any of the others. If he wins the first game, you just play that little better the next two games. That way Tom might actually think that he has a chance because he does win the occasional game from you, just not a complete match."

Thinking about it for a moment Seven finally said, "I will set my drive to beat Tom at one hundred percent. The drive to beat anyone else on his team at eighty percent, and all others at zero percent. In a situation such as this zero percent means that I do not care if I win or lose."

"Just that you have fun?" B'Elanna asked.

"Just that I have fun," Seven agreed.

"Alright then," B'Elanna said with a nod. "Now, let's go practice some near misses and shots that look like lucky shots."

* * *

"Good night, Seven," B'Elanna said with a shaky voice. Seven had been right, B'Elanna was definitely sorry for the 'ha' she had said during the pool lesson. She had just spent more than half an hour having sex with Seven, or better said giving sex to Seven, and she was so turned on at the moment that she felt like she was going to explode. But, she knew that she had lost fair and square and now she had to suffer the consequences.

"Move forward," Seven said standing beside the bed.

"Why?" B'Elanna asked as she did as she had been told.

"Because I want to sleep behind you tonight."

B'Elanna sighed as Seven got behind her and molded her body against her. She smiled as Seven put her arm around her just like B'Elanna liked to do with Seven; letting her hand rest right over the bellybutton. Suddenly the hand moved lower and B'Elanna stopped breathing for a moment. She then groaned in pleasure as fingers found her aching clit. "God, Seven. What, what are you doing? But, whatever it is, please don't stop."

"What I am doing? I am going to make you come, twice," Seven said as she started to move her fingers. "Once like this; a quickie just to get the edge off, and after that I will be placing myself between your legs and lick you in an incredibly teasing way. Did you really think I would leave you like this? B'Elanna, I may be naughty, wicked, mean and nasty; traits you yourself selected for me so do not pretend that you do not like it when I am just that, but under no circumstance will I ever be truly cruel. Letting you go to sleep like this would be just that; truly cruel."

As she spoke, Seven had continued to move her fingers and from B'Elanna's breathing she could tell that the first quickie was going to be very quick indeed. "However, I expect you to pay me back tomorrow. I expect breakfast in bed; pancakes. Served while wearing nothing but a smile. And tomorrow night you are going to spent all your time and effort figuring out how you can tease me. You do not have to do it, but I want you to spend the entire evening wondering, thinking how you can tease me. I would like for you to tease me a little from time to time."

"What kind of teasing?" B'Elanna managed to ask between moans and groans.

"Any kind you want," Seven said, as she started to move a little faster. "Absolutely no limits save for one. You have to honestly believe that I will like it. And now, come for me. Right, now."

Seven's command was followed perfectly.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Top of the line.

By H.W.

Chapter 4

The shore-leave had come as a complete surprise, but still welcome to all. They had stopped to study a very dense nebula, only to find out that in the center there was a star with a single orbiting planet. The inhabitants proved extremely friendly and shore leave was quickly set up. The day had been wonderful for B'Elanna and Seven. It had started with a four hour visit to one of the museums in which B'Elanna discovered that a museum wasn't as horrible as it had always sounded to her. In fact, with the right person with you it could be damn fun.

After that they had visited some kind of strange combination between a race and a fight, in which the contestants had to run around the arena thirty times and during the run apparently all was fair to stop the others from winning. Well, all was fair as long as it was done with bare hands or feet or... any other part of the body. When Seven had objected about the unfairness of it the person beside them had pointed out that all one needed to do was to be the one in front and make sure that the other didn't catch up. That way they couldn't do anything. His point was made when the clear outsider actually won the race.

All of the contestants had been men with huge muscles; clearly fully intending to fight their way to victory. The only exception was a petite woman with what looked like an average build. But when the race began she had proven her worth by slipping past the grabbing arms and just kept running at the front, always dodging the occasional arm or tackle. The crowd had gone wild, like they normally do everywhere in the universe when the underdog wins, and Seven and B'Elanna had been swept up in the celebrations, having the time of their lives.

After that a dinner had followed at a small but extremely good restaurant. And now they were on a beach preparing to watch the sunset. The Tricorder, and Seven's senses, had told them that there wasn't another person around for kilometers and B'Elanna was just in the process of spreading out an extremely large blanket on the soft sand.

"Is the blanket not a little on the large side?" Seven asked amused.

"It looks that way," B'Elanna agreed as she looked up with a grin. "But, I have been on a beach once before. I had a large towel with me and thought that it was enough. It wasn't. Even though I was wearing a bathing suit the entire time, I still ended up with sand in places where you definitely don't want sand."

"If you say so," Seven said as she placed the picnic basket she was carrying on the sand above the blanket.

"Come on, the sun is about to set," B'Elanna said as she sat down on the blanket.

Seven joined her and they cuddled together, both looking up at the red green sky where the swirls of the nebula were giving off an ongoing breathtaking lightshow. Looking down a little to the red/blue line where sky and water met at the horizon, B'Elanna said, "It's beautiful here."

"Yes, beautiful," Seven agreed.

B'Elanna flicked her eyes over at Seven with a smile, only to have that smile disappear when she realized that Seven hadn't been looking at the scenery at all.

"You are beautiful, B'Elanna." Seven slowly leaned in and they shared a hesitant kiss. When they broke apart again, B'Elanna realized that this was in fact the first real kiss they had shared, not counting the kissing on other parts of the body. This had been the first mouth-to-mouth kiss, and B'Elanna wanted more.

Now B'Elanna leaned in and they once again shared a kiss. The kisses just continued to come from there on. At one point tongues entered in to play and all bets were off. Moans started to form, hands started to roam. Further and further they went, the thought of stopping never entering either of their minds. Hands found intimate places and magic was created. But through it all their mouths never moved far. Sometimes they broke apart because of moans, or to take a deep breath, but all in all they continued to kiss as much as possible.

When B'Elanna came it was in relative quiet for the first time in her life. A sharp gasp, nothing else; as if for the first time in her life sound was not needed to convey her pleasure. The gasp was eagerly swallowed by Seven's hungry mouth. Seven came in her normal silent way, the only difference was that this time she whispered a 'B'Elanna' right before she stopped breathing for a moment just like she always did.

They lay in silence for more than half an hour. The warm weather feeling pleasant on their naked skin, hands trailing over bodies with no intent other than to just touch. It was B'Elanna who finally spoke up.

"Seven, what did just happened here? We didn't have sex, did we?"

"No, we did not," Seven agreed.

"We made love," B'Elanna concluded.

"We made love," Seven agreed. "I love you, B'Elanna Torres."

"And I love you, Seven of Nine. You are my perfection."

* * *

The atmosphere on the holodeck was loose and jubilant. Harry's team, with a lot of help from Seven and a token effort from B'Elanna, who was still learning how to actually play pool, had just won by the slightest of margins. B'Elanna had decided to be fair and honestly told people that Seven was damn good and should be considered the shark of the team. Because of that, the people who had lost from her hadn't really been upset. Well, there was the one occasion where Tom had thrown the cue onto the table in frustration and with that actually accidentally sunk Seven's last ball, but that didn't really count. 

It was a week now since the shore-leave and things had clearly changed. People had noticed the interaction between Seven and B'Elanna and understood that Seven clearly wasn't just some sex doll anymore. So, they had been treating her just like one of the crew. This was something that had been enhanced by the fact that Seven had the cunning ability to help people with the most simplest of suggestions. People wondered just how the blonde could know some of the things that she did, but they didn't think too much about it. In the end, Seven was glad to help and the people around her appreciated it.

B'Elanna and Seven stood with the rest of Harry's team and were just enjoying a victory drink. Harry had Megan and Jennifer with him; their triangle relationship long since known on the ship. In the beginning there had indeed been the talk that the twins had expected; about Harry living the sex fantasy of having a twin. But that talk had quickly disappeared as people had heard Jennifer and Megan argue, in fun, about who of them would get Harry that night. The logic had been so simple that it had stopped the rumors. Clearly if they were discussing who could have Harry that night, it meant that they weren't sleeping with him simultaneously, right? The simple trick had been suggested by Seven, and as a result the friendship between the five of them had gotten only stronger.

Yes, all in all things were going great, B'Elanna thought. Her life with Seven was wonderful, Seven was being seen as a person and not an object, and the two of them were getting much more involved in the ship's social life than B'Elanna had been before she and Seven got together. Got together, B'Elanna wondered when she had started to call it that instead of the fact; since she had gotten Seven. Either way, who cared how they met up, important was that now they were together. There was just one more thing, and just as if hearing her thoughts, Captain Janeway came over.

"B'Elanna, could I have a word with you?"

B'Elanna nodded and followed Janeway, Seven did the same.

"Seven, I would like to talk to B'Elanna alone for a moment," Janeway said as she saw Seven following.

"B'Elanna and I are one unit. Unless you need to talk to her officially from Captain to Lieutenant, than I will leave, otherwise; where she goes, I go."

Janeway looked at B'Elanna and sighed.

"Sorry, Captain. Though I would have used different words, the heart of the matter is the same; where I go, she goes. Where she goes, I go."

"Alright already. Well, this concerns her as well anyway. B'Elanna, officially Seven is still registered as personal property," Janeway lifted her hand to stop the women from talking. "What Seven truly is, or what she is to you B'Elanna, I don't know. What I do know is that after having seen how she behaves and how she interact with the crew, that I have reached a point where I, as your Captain, can no longer condone that Seven is listed as property."

"Then we are in agreement, Captain," B'Elanna said. "You just beat me to it, but I was planning on coming by tomorrow and discuss this very point. With your permission I would like Seven's status to be changed from my property to my roommate. And would also like to request that she becomes an official crew member and be placed on the crew manifest."

"Wonderful," Janeway said with a smile, glad that this had turned out so well. "I'll take care of it first thing in the morning."

* * *

"Why are you so sad?" B'Elanna asked her lover. She and Seven were lying in bed, ready to go to sleep, but B'Elanna couldn't help but notice that Seven was sad. 

"You are not supposed to notice that; apparently I have to change my settings a little."

"You can change your settings all you want; I will still notice," B'Elanna assured. "Now, why are you so sad?"

"Because tomorrow the two weeks are up, and my vacation will be over."

"What are you talking about?" B'Elanna asked confused.

"B'Elanna, the Borg Queen told you that she would not be able to be back for two weeks. Tomorrow the two weeks are over and the Queen will contact you to see how satisfied you are with your product. Once you tell her what happened she will undoubtedly offer the obvious solution that you did not think of."

"I'm not following," B'Elanna admitted.

"B'Elanna, all my command lines are stored in me and in the alcove. However, they can only be changed in the alcove. Nobody but me will ever be able to change the settings on the alcove I now have, however, simply replace the alcove and you have once again full access to all my command lines. I will once again be that sex doll you received two weeks ago."

"Do you really think I would do that?" B'Elanna asked with a hurt tone in her voice. "Seven, I love you just the way you are. I don't want you to change, unless you want to change. Remember how whatever I want you to do, makes you actually want to do it? Well, that goes both ways. I don't want a single thing about you to change, but if you do change something I will love it because I know that it's you, and only you, that wants that change."

Seven smiled at B'Elanna. "So you will not have my alcove replaced, nor will you have base rule 69 reinstalled?"

"I promise, Seven. On my honor, and on my life. Besides, I would be stupid to do so on both issues. If I were to have your alcove replaced, I would lose you. I might still have your body, but I would lose the person I love. As for having base rule 69 reinstalled, do you really think I would be so stupid on a professional basis? Seven, you would go back to only being able to tell me how to do something, now you can actually do it. God, I love every minute we spent together in Engineering. We two are an unbeatable team. Your theoretical knowledge combined with the physical abilities to back them up, my engineering intuition and willingness to listen to your theoretical ideas. We have achieved more in the last two weeks than I alone have been able to come up with in the last half year. Bottom line; anyone but you touches that alcove and I'll kick their ass."

Seven smiled again and leaned to the side of the bed and picked a padd of the nightstand. "I was hoping that you would say that," She said once she was lying beside B'Elanna again. "Let me tell you a story. Depending on who you ask it is either a joke, or a life lesson.

* * *

Once upon a time there was a king that lost his kingdom to an enemy. Then one day an ugly witch came to him and told him, "I'll get you your kingdom back, but only if you pay my price." 

"Anything you want," The King assured the crone.

"King, I am a powerful witch and can control all but one thing; feelings. Because of the way I look I can't get a man to marry me. If you marry me, I will get you back your kingdom."

The king was just about to agree when his second in command spoke up. "My King, I cannot let you do this. If this witch only wants to marry someone, I will take your place. I will marry her."

The deal was made and that night the general was waiting for the witch so that he could perform his marital duties and sleep with her. Imagine his surprise when instead of the ugly witch the most beautiful woman the general had ever seen entered his room.

"My husband," The witch said, "By marrying me, you broke the spell I myself was under. As your reward, I will from now on be beautiful for twelve hours of the day and ugly for the other twelve. Now all you need to do is make a choice. Do you want me beautiful during the night so that you can sleep with a beautiful woman, or do you want me beautiful during the day so that you can show me off to your friends and family?"

The general didn't know what to do; how could he choose between the two? How could he choose between taking the most beautiful woman in the kingdom to bed every night, or having the most beautiful woman in the kingdom on his arm every day? Desperately he admitted, "I cannot make that choice. Please, my wife, you make that choice yourself."

The witch smiled at her husband and got in to bed. "You did well, my husband. Because you left the choice to me, I now choose to be beautiful during the day, as well as during the night."

* * *

"Well, I can certainly see the joke part of it," B'Elanna said when Seven was finished. "Because you can jokingly say that the moral of the story is, no matter what the woman looks like, underneath it all, she is still a witch." 

"Indeed," Seven agreed. "And the life lesson part is, that sometimes if you can choose, but trust others with that choice, it turns out that you can have it all. B'Elanna, by not changing the alcove, you now truly own me, my body, and my mind." Seven handed the padd to B'Elanna. "I was desperately hoping that you would make that choice and therefore I created a little surprise for you. I changed some of the access codes to some of my settings. I copied them to this padd for you."

B'Elanna looked at the padd and saw that actually quite a few settings now had a code that B'Elanna could easily remember. She couldn't help but notice that the sex drive was one of those settings. B'Elanna closed her eyes for a moment and very deliberately banned the code she had seen from her mind again. Once she was sure that she had succeeded she looked at Seven.

"Oh, no, my little witch. I learned my lesson well. The only person that makes character choices for Seven of Nine is Seven of Nine." Very deliberately B'Elanna deleted all information on the padd before handing it back to Seven. "Here, you might want to use this padd to copy all the settings you have, the levels you have them at that is. That way if the alcove ever malfunctions we have a list of settings we have to input into the new alcove."

Seven took the padd and let it drop on to the floor beside the bed. "You just passed my last test, B'Elanna. I just told you that you own me, body and mind. Now let me tell you, B'Elanna Torres, that you own me fully. Body, mind... and soul. I am yours."

"And I am yours," B'Elanna said. "You own me as well; body, mind, and soul. I think that my soul is in safe hands with you, and I promise you that your soul is in safe hands with me. I love you Seven, and I promise you that we will be together until death does us part."

"And even after that," Seven amended.

"And even after that," B'Elanna agreed.

* * *

"B'Elanna, good to see you again," The Borg Queen said over the view screen. "Did you have a 'fun' two weeks?" 

"More than you can imagine," B'Elanna said.

"I see that you have your unit with you," The Queen said, seeing the blonde sitting beside B'Elanna.

"Seven and I are hardly ever apart," B'Elanna merely said.

"Well, I have some news about the unit, and it's not all good I'm afraid."

"Why, is there something wrong with her?" B'Elanna asked as she looked at Seven worried.

"Well, wrong is a big word. It's more that we discovered that one of our developers cut some corners and where the 7OF9 unit was supposed to be our best product, it now has some serious design flaws."

"What? You mean she can die?"

"Die? Oh you mean stop functioning? No, no worries about that. The body and implants are just fine. It's the brain. It's just wired totally wrong. I'm actually surprised that your unit is working, but now that it is, I don't see why it should stop. But all the units we were still building have been scraped. Try as we might, we just couldn't get them to operate at all. We have decided to scrap the 7OF9 unit line all together. This is good news for you though. If you want we can offer you the previous model; the 9OF12. Best thing is, we also have a 'he' version of that model."

"But I don't want to give Seven up. She isn't going anywhere," B'Elanna said resolutely.

"Well," The Queen said with a confused shrug. "If you really want to keep a defective unit, all the power to you, as the saying goes. I'm glad to see though that you turned out to be very happy with our product."

"I am," B'Elanna said. "In fact, if you ever need me to, I'll be more than happy to play one of those satisfied costumers you always have in your commercials."

The Queen smiled at that. "I'll definitely keep that in mind the next time we have to market a clearly 'straight only' product."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that," B'Elanna assured. "Seven helped me get over my 'I have to be seen as definitely not gay' phobia quite nicely."

"Well, alright then, if you are satisfied with the product as it is, I'll be on my way then. We will speak again, I'm sure. You are after all our gazillionth costumer, so we want to make sure that you continue to be happy with our product."

"Thanks," B'Elanna said. Then she wondered. The Queen had proven to be a nice person. A salesperson through and through, but still a nice person. Deciding to take a bit of a chance, she added. "Thank you from the both of us. Seven also is grateful to you. Not because I want her to, but because she wants to."

The Queen looked at them for a moment with a frown. Then she started to understand and her eyes got wide. "You're joking."

"She is not," Seven assured. "I thank you for creating me, from the bottom of my," A clear pause emphasized the next word, "Soul."

"I see that it's definitely a good thing that we scrapped the entire line. Can you imagine the kind of lawsuits THAT would bring? Well, B'Elanna I still want you to enjoy our, um, product for a long time. But seeing the circumstance, whenever any maintenance is needed you contact me, and only me. I'll place you on the 'put through' list. We don't want the wrong people to look at your product in too much of a detail, do we?"

"No we don't," B'Elanna agreed with a grin. "Thank you again, and whenever you have the time, come on by and the three of us will have a stiff drink and talk about things that aren't supposed to be possible."

"I'll hold you to that," The Queen said with a grin. "B'Elanna, be well," The Queen hesitated for a moment before saying, "Um, Seven. You, um, have a good life."

"Thank you, I will," Seven assured.

Once the view screen had gone blank Seven turned to B'Elanna. "So, B'Elanna, what are our plans for the rest of the evening?"

"I don't know, why do you ask?"

Seven closed in and treated B'Elanna to a kiss that left the Klingon breathless. "Well, I was just thinking."

"Yes?" B'Elanna merely managed to ask.

"When you received that extremely hot 'top of the line' Borg sex doll that was built exactly to your specifications, and so perfect that just looking at her made you wet. She actually came with a whole storage compartment full of accessories. I think, seeing that tomorrow we both have the day off, and I recharged last night, that for the next two days we make love, and love, and love. Eat, make love, and love, and love. Sleep, make love, and love, and love, and... well and so on. Until we have tested every single one of the accessories thoroughly and had a lot of 'just us' lovemaking on top of that."

"That sounds like a lot of lovemaking," B'Elanna said with a huge grin.

"Well, that is what you get for falling in love with a sex doll. Sex dolls are known for being able to go on and on. Come to think of it, Klingons have a similar name. So, we are going to have ourselves a little competition. Just who lasts longer, a Borg sex doll, or a horny Klingon?"

"I have a distinct feeling that you'll kill me," B'Elanna grinned. For some strange reason she just wasn't able to get rid of the grin. Well, actually, the reason wasn't really that strange.

"Yes, but what a way to go," Seven smiled. She sank on to the floor and moved until she was sitting in front of B'Elanna. She then hooked her thumbs into the sides of B'Elanna's pants and playfully started to tug downwards. "However, before we move to the accessories I am going to show you something."

"What?" B'Elanna asked as she more than happily lifted up a little so that Seven could remove her pants and panties.

"I am going to show you why the Queen said that I can make even a warp engine scream out its release with my licking." Seven looked up and gave B'Elanna a wicked smile. "I am going to eat you until you are literally begging for mercy. And then,"

"And then?" B'Elanna asked as she felt her sex being teased by the tip of Seven's tongue.

"And then," Seven said after she swallowed the little bit of B'Elanna's essence that she had collected. "Then you can see what it takes to make a sex doll scream out for mercy. No other conditions, you do whatever you want, just make me scream."

"You don't ever scream," B'Elanna said, getting wetter when she saw Seven swallow what she had collected.

Seven looked up and winked. "I know. That is what your true task will be. I myself want to find out just what it takes before I scream."

"Oh, I'll make you scream alright, my little witch," B'Elanna said.

And later that evening, much to her great pride, she did indeed manage to make Seven scream in pleasure.

The end.

* * *

Note, the story of the witch and the general is not mine. I got that as some internet e-mail joke. But even though I did indeed find it funny, I also saw that there is indeed a life lesson to be found there. 

Started: not sure, about a week before the finish date.

Finished: March 14th 2006.

I hope you enjoyed this story.

You will notice that the story changed along the line. I started this story out to be nothing but some fun. But, sigh, the different approach grew on me and I felt that I had to include some clear love between the characters in there. Hope you liked.

H.W.


End file.
